¿Que soy para ti?
by kyokichi
Summary: sophie vivia una pacifica vida junto a howl, sin embargo, un dia una pregunta le hizo dudar de su relacion con este. Un posible amor nuevo, el regreso de sophie a la vejez y howl empezando a ser claro con lo que quiere.
1. Capitulo 1: Donde sophie se va de casa

**CAPITULO 1. DONDE SOPHIE SE VA DE CASA**

Había transcurrido un mes desde que la bruja del paramo había muerto y la paz reinaba en el reino de ingary, especialmente en la maravillosa ciudad de Market Chipping, ahora sophie quien oficialmente vivía en casa howl, se disponía a preparar las cosas para un nuevo día en la floristería, movía cestos, acomodaba macetas, rociaba las flores, a una que otra le dedicaba suaves palabras de aliento para evitar que se marchitaran, en fin, era una mañana común dentro de aquel hogar. Michael y Lucifer rara mente estaban en casa, el primero porque se la pasaba todo el día observando a su bella martha y el otro porque decidió aprovechar que ahora era libre para conocer todo aquello que se había estado perdiendo todo ese tiempo y finalmente Howl que hacía días que se ausentaba de casa, se levantaba temprano, tardaba sus dos horas en el baño, bajaba las escaleras con su mejor traje mientras dejaba un exquisito olor por donde caminaba, colocaba la flecha hacia el color negro y salía corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de sophie, una rutina ya común para ella.

-Ese mago egoísta- refunfuñaba sophie que desde ya hacía tiempo, se empezaba a quedar cada vez mas sola en aquel lugar –lo único que hace es explotarme- siguió refunfuñando mientras terminaba de colocar las flores en los anaqueles y giraba el letrerito de la puerta para señalara que estaba oficialmente abierto al público.

Como era normal en aquella floristería, una a una las clientas llegaban, ya sea solas o acompañadas; sophie solo las observaba como entre ellas hacían círculos y empezaban a murmurarse chismes acerca de los habitantes de dicha ciudad, -han escuchado los rumores- susurraba una señora de traje azul –se dice que hay un joven que se dedica a engatusar a cuanta chica encuentra a su camino y en cuanto las atrapa, les roba el corazón- termino de decir mientras que las oyentes miraban incrédulas a la señora del traje azul. –pero es solo un rumor querida, así como el de howl en su tiempo- expreso una señora que vestía un llamativo vestido naranja opaco, -te equivocas- señalo otra señora quien vestía un elegante vestido rojo escarlata –he oído que le rompió el corazón a la hija de un noble- decía horrorizada. Sophie prestaba atención a cada palabra dicha entre aquellas mujeres "seguro que es obra de howl" pensó –aunque haya recuperado su corazón sigue siendo un mujeriego- se dijo algo molesta. Después de que las señoras terminaron de contarse sus chismes diarios, una a una se retiro del local no sin antes llevarse su ramillete de flores.

Entrado el medio día, sophie empezaba a contemplar como uno que otro joven entraba muy nervioso al local, -seguramente viene para comprarle flores a su conquista- pensó mientras se acercaba a cada uno y les preguntaba acerca del tipo de flor que ellos deseaban, cada joven que ella atendía se comportaba de la misma manera, como si fuera un patrón normal, primero se tensaban, después tartamudeaban y posteriormente empezaban a cambiar el orden de sus palabras para que al final, escogieran el ramo más sencillo y se fueran corriendo con cara de alivio, -estos jóvenes de hoy- suspiraba sophie -¿me pregunto si howl habrá actuado alguna vez así?- reflexiono curiosa, -¡bah¡, es un sinvergüenza ególatra, nunca se pondría así- se dijo mientras asimilaba la realidad de las palabras; muy pronto, la tarde llego a la tranquila ciudad y sin más, sophie decidió cerrar temprano el negocio, con tranquilidad avanzo hacia la puerta, la cerro y volteo el cartel de la entrada para indicar que estaba cerrado, posteriormente avanzo rumbo al arco y estaba empezando a cruzarlo para entrar hacia su cálido hogar cuando un golpeteo insistente se hizo presente en la puerta que daba hacia la floristería, al oír el insistente toqueteo, a sophie no le quedo otra que asomarse a ver quién era, en la puerta se encontraba un joven que a juzgar por ella, era hijo de un granjero por su apariencia desarreglada, –¡ya cerramos, venga mañana!- le grito al joven, -¡no vengo por flores!- le respondió este -¡Sophie soy yo! ¿no te acuerdas de mí?- cuestionaba este –íbamos en el mismo grupo desde la primaria, soy Peter! -, al oír aquello, sophie llevo uno de sus dedos hacia su mentón mientras trataba de recordar aquel nombre, después, volvió a voltear a ver al joven, lo observo fijamente y una sonrisa salió de sus labios -¡Ya te recuerdo!- grito feliz –eres el tímido peter- termino de decir mientras corría a abrirle la puerta y hacerlo pasar.

-oh sophie no me digas así, eso quedo muy atrás- dijo amablemente el joven mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera y entraba a la floristería, -pero dime, ¿Cómo estás?, un día ya no regresaste a clases y me preocupe demasiado-.

-Es una larga historia- comento sophie mientras invitaba al joven a entrar a la casa y tomar asiento, con rapidez trasteo en la cocina buscando una tetera y seguidamente corrió a llenarla y ponerla a hervir para hacer un rico te. -¿Pero dime, como te enteraste que vivía aquí?- pregunto intrigada sophie.

-Lettie me lo conto- contesto el joven –un día fui a casa de la señora Fairfax para pedir un encantamiento y me la encontré, fue ahí que ella me platico toda la historia y vaya que si era interesante sophie-.

-Entonces no es necesario que te cuente toda la historia- dijo sophie mientras empezaba a servir las tazas de té –explícame entonces -¿Qué haces aqui?-.

Ante la pregunta, peter se quedo quieto y empezó a hacer una pose pensativa –creo que porque tenía ganas de verte- dijo sin rechistar –ya sabes, por recordar viejos tiempos- dijo mientras empezaba a sorber un poco de té.

-ya veo, por los viejos tiempos- repitió dudosa sophie –pero tú y yo casi no hablamos en toda nuestra vida escolar- recordó en voz alta, provocando la reacción del joven, -si, lo sé, sin embargo…- dudo en terminar lo dicho. -¿Sin embargo…?- repitió sophie mientras lo observaba fijamente. -Sophie sophie- tarareo el joven –mejor dime, ¿vives sola en esta gran casa?- cuestiono el joven intentando cambiar la atención de sophie. –No- respondió sophie –vivo con otras dos personas más- asevero.

-ya veo, ¿se puede saber con quienes?- curioseo peter mientras observaba la expresión pensante de sophie.

-Con un mago y su aprendiz- se limito a contestar la joven.

-Sophie, recuerda que lettie me conto todo, pero ahora dime ¿Qué eres tu del mago?- pregunto intrigado mientras afilaba la mirada -¿son novios? ¿son amigos? O simplemente eres su criada- asevero metiéndole dudas a sophie.

-No… no lo se…- dijo muy confundida, nunca antes se había preguntado realmente qué relación había entre ella y howl -¿De novia?- reflexiono –no creo, nunca me ha tratado como una- se dijo pensando, -¿De amiga?, bueno posiblemente aunque muchas veces creo que más bien soy su criada- se dijo.

Una risa tímida se escucho, sophie volteo a ver a peter y se encontró con que era él quien se reía divertido por las expresiones pensativas de esta –entonces no sabes que eres de el- declaro divertido –ese mago sí que le encanta andar con rodeos- se limito a expresar –pobre pobre sophie- tarareo mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba acortando la distancia entre él y sophie. La joven se limito a observar como su amigo se acercaba y se detuvo a par de pasos de ella, con suavidad se agacho quedando cara a cara, -¿Te gusta?- pregunto el joven, sophie se sobresalto por la pregunta, era obvio que le gustaba howl, sin embargo, por como se había comportado el últimamente, empezaba a dudar de su amor –no lo sé- se limito a responder; -¿Por qué sigues con el si no lo sabes?- volvió a cuestionar haciendo dudar mucho mas a sophie, quien volteo su mirada a otro lugar. Con suavidad, peter tomo la barbilla de sophie y la movió quedando ambos nuevamente cara a cara –me gustas sophie- le susurro el joven quien aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros intento robarle un beso a la joven, sin embargo, una puerta se abrió y de este entro el joven mago.

-¡Sophie ya llegue!- expresaba sonriente y feliz de estar nuevamente en su cálido hogar, no obstante, su felicidad se vio opacada cuando se encontró con una perturbadora escena, en ella, un completo desconocido estaba muy cerca y a punto de besar a de su querida sophie. -¡Que es esto!- grito howl sorprendido y llamando la atención de los otros dos.

El desconocido volteo a ver al mago obsequiándole una mirada gelida –con que tu eres howl- expreso -tan apuesto y galante, no me extraña que a estas alturas no hayas engañado a sophie- termino de decir.

-¿y tu quien eres?- cuestiono –Sophie ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar?- pregunto a la joven que rápidamente se levantaba de su silla y trataba de explicarle, -este… howl, no pienses mal, el solo … solo es un amigo de la escuela que me vino a visitar- se explico., –Yo mejor me retiro, hasta luego sophie- se excuso el joven quien despedia cariñosamente de sophie y caminaba hasta la puerta principal para irse, con paso firme camino hasta quedar a la altura de howl y le susurro –si no la cuidas te la robaran- y posteriormente dejo la casa.

Ante esa declaración, el enojo de howl se hizo evidente, sophie nunca había visto a howl molesto y por un instante sintió temor, -me voy por un instante y te pones a coquetear con cuanto joven llegue- recrimino el mago haciendo enfurecer a sophie –¡ja, mira quien lo dice, el mago que se va desde la mañana hasta el anochecer!- le grito molesta mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro –dime ¿Qué soy para ti?- pregunto mientras lo observaba fijamente esperando una respuesta, sin embargo, el mago se quedo callado, como si le hubieran preguntado algo muy difícil de responder; sophie saco conclusiones apresuradas y se hecho a correr camino a la puerta de la floristería, -¿a dónde vas?- pregunto howl que seguía impresionado por la pregunta, -me voy de la casa- dijo firmemente sophie –no pienso vivir con alguien que no me aclara las cosas- acto seguido, abrió la puerta y me marcho dejando solo a howl quien molesto corrió a su habitación.

Sophie atravesaba corriendo calle tras calle dejando tras ella un fino rastro de lagrimas, sin importar que se perdiera o no, siguió corriendo hasta que poco a poco empezó a reducir la velocidad –ese mago tonto- decía molesta mientras se secaba las lagrimas y volteaba a ver en qué calle se encontraba para ubicarse, sin embargo, no logro encontrar una seña que le dejara ver exactamente en qué sitio se encontraba –perfecto, ahora me perdí- se dijo mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente entre calle y calle.

-Pero que veo, una damita perdida- expreso alguien llamando la atención de sophie quien volteo a ver de quien era la voz; un joven que no pasaba de los veinte, con expresiones finas, unos largos cabellos cafeces sujetos por una cinta blanca y profundos ojos cafés le observaba -¿A dónde se dirige bella dama?- cuestiono el joven cortésmente –tal vez pueda ayudarle a llegar ahí-, sophie quien sentía familiar aquella escena que estaba viviendo, intento mentirle al joven –voy a ver a una pariente- contesto, -¿y se puede saber en donde vive?- pregunto, sophie no sabía ya que responderle, y sin más prefirió decirle la verdad –hui de casa-, –oh pobrecita- se compadeció el joven hombre -¿y donde piensas pasar la noche?-, sophie se limito a guardar silencio y empezar a caminar nuevamente, -no me ignores damita- dijo tristemente el caballero –si no tienes donde quedarte, yo puedo darte alojamiento-. La joven sospecho de aquella persona -¿y que ganaría usted al darme alojamiento?- se limito a preguntar, el joven la observo fijamente y amablemente le contesto –¿es que acaso no puedo darle alojamiento a una bella damita?, no me perdonaría si le llegase a pasar algo-, ante la respuesta sincera del caballero, sophie intento confiar de él y le cedió la oportunidad –está bien- se dispuso a contestar y sin más, el joven caballero tomo de la muñeca de sophie y la encamino hacia una modesta casa de fachada cálida, con cuidado, la hizo pasar –este es mi bello hogar, siéntete como en tu casa- expreso el joven mientras le señalaba donde estaba cada cosa en casa, sophie estaba maravillada, la casa del joven era un lugar acogedor y cálido, sin embargo algo llamo su atención -¿usted vive solo?- pregunto, el joven la miro y asintió –me acabo de mudar a la ciudad hace un par de días y por el momento no tengo personal- explicaba mientras terminaba de enseñarle los alrededores a sophie –dime joven dama, ¿tiene trabajo?- a lo que sophie respondió –no.. ya no tengo y dígame sophie-, sonriente observo a sophie y le pregunto -¿quisieras ser mi ama de llaves?-, aquello sobresalto a sophie y lo pensó detenidamente, muy pronto su decisión se dio a conocer –acepto, gracias- sentencio, -eso me alegra mucho bella sophie- se limito a decir y finalmente le mostro un pequeño cuarto –esta será tu habitación, espero sea de tu agrado- termino de decir a lo que sophie amablemente agradeció su caballeroso gesto –y llámame Josef- posteriormente dejo sola a sophie para que se instalara.

Mientras tanto, howl se encontraba en su cama recostado, aun enojado por la situación que había presenciado momentos atrás –tonta sophie, si tan solo pensaras un poquito antes de actuar- murmuraba molesto, rodo al otro lado de su cama mirando la puerta de su habitación –en cualquier momento tocara la puerta y me dirá que trajo leche caliente- se dijo mientras observaba expectante a que se cumpliera la escena predicha, no obstante, no escucho ningún "toc toc", ni la dulce voz de sophie. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose llamo la atención del mago quien fingiendo indiferencia salió de su cuarto, bajo unos cuantos escalones y miro quien era la persona que acababa de entrar a su hogar, esperaba encontrarse con sophie que tal vez y seguía molesta, desafortunadamente, al que encontró fue a Michael quien acababa de llegar después de un largo día con su adorada martha.

-Buenas noches howl- dijo educadamente el aprendiz de mago –le he traído a sophie un rico pastel de cesari, lo envía martha- agrego mientras ponía la cajita en la mesa -¿Ya se fue a dormir?-.

-N… no- sentencio howl molesto –se enojo y salió corriendo de la casa- se limito a contestar mientras abría la caja y sacaba el pastel de la misma.

-¡Quee!- se espanto Michael -¿A dónde fue? ¿no sabes?- preguntaba insistente a su maestro mientras este fingía no escucharlo y devoraba el sabroso pastel.

-No te preocupes tanto michael- hablo con la boca llena –seguramente se fue a quedar en casa de una de sus hermanas o en la de su amiguito ese- bufo enfadado y siguió con lo que estaba.

-Si tú lo dices…- dudo de su maestro y se dispuso a buscar uno de los libros de la estantería.

A la mañana siguiente, con los rayos del sol, sophie se disponía a limpiar su nuevo hogar, con sumo cuidado lavaba los trastes mientras a su vez calentaba agua para el té, -buen día bella sophie- anuncio josef quien se disponía a sentar en la mesita ubicada en la parte central de la cocina, -buen día joven josef- respondió educadamente a su nuevo jefe -¿Qué desea desayunar hoy?- se limito a preguntar mientras se secaba las manos con su mandil, -lo que la linda sophie desee prepararme- contesto sonriente; la ahora ama de llaves se limito a preparar un desayuno sencillo y sabroso, un par de tocinos con dos huevos, la taza de té y unas galletas de postre.

-Esplendido- felicito el joven amo a su ama de llaves

-muchas gracias- respondió sophie quien continuaba haciendo el aseo del hogar.

-sophie linda, he notado que no tienes mucha variedad de ropa, ¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy a comprarte unos lindos vestidos?- comento josef.

-Es un buen gesto de su parte joven josef- contesto agradecida sophie –pero no es necesario que gaste en mi, preferiría que me compre la tela y yo me encargo de hacerme la ropa-, -si ese es el deseo de esta damita, con gusto se lo cumpliré- asintió gallardamente mientras se levantaba de su silla y se disponía a salir –sophie, voy a salir, vendré en la tarde con las telas para tus vestidos- y sin más, se marcho.

Por otra parte, el día también llego a casa del mago quien entre bostezos bajaba a la cocina esperando encontrarse con la misma escena de siempre donde sophie le preparaba el desayuno, por desgracia, todo indicaba que sophie no había bajado aun. Howl se giro y subió las escaleras una a una, camino pesadamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación de sophie –está bien, lo admito, es mi culpa, perdóname sophie- decía dramáticamente al momento que entraba a la habitación de esta –oh ya veo, quieres hacerme la ley del hielo- dijo molesto y abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una habitación vacía –tonta- bufo cerrando la puerta. En aquel momento, Michael iba saliendo de su habitación y se encontró con su maestro –buen día howl, ¿ya regreso sophie?- le interrogo, -no, paso la noche fuera- contesto haciendo preocupar a su alumno –iré a ver a martha y le preguntare si sabe algo de ella- termino de decir y salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta –deberías buscarla tu también howl- le aconsejo y posteriormente se marcho.

Por otro lado, Michael corría rumbo a cesari, le preocupaba que sophie no regresara aun a casa –debió de haber sido culpa de howl- pensó mientras atravesaba la ciudad. Con agitación llego al local donde su hermosa martha trabaja incansablemente, como era normal, aquel lugar se encontraba repleto de personas, entre los cuales la mayoría eran caballeros tratando de conquistar a martha, -linda martha por favor sal conmigo- declaraba un joven quien le llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas, -no, mejor sal conmigo- decía otro con una caja de chocolates y amablemente martha los rechazaba uno a uno citando las mismas palabras –perdón pero ya tengo enamorado-; Michael al escuchar aquello se sintió feliz y orgulloso de tener una novia como aquella, no obstante, eso no lo distrajo de su principal objetivo y sin más, llamo la atención de martha extendiendo su brazo y gritando su nombre –¡martha! ¡martha!- y ella al verlo, le hizo un alegre gesto para que entrara al área de personal. -¿Qué sucede michael?- pregunto preocupada martha ante el comportamiento de su enamorado, -es sophie, al parecer se peleo con howl y se fue de casa- declaro, martha solo bajo la cabeza tristemente –ese mago sinvergüenza, ¿Por qué mi hermana tuvo que enamorarse de el?- decía triste, el joven aprendiz de mago reconforto a la menor de las hermanas y le interrogo donde cree que podría encontrarse sophie, ante lo cual, la menor no sabía que responder, era la segunda vez que se iba de casa, la primera para ir a encontrarse con howl y esta era la segunda –definitivamente ese mago egoísta no era bueno para su hermana- se dijo y posteriormente se despidió de Michael excusándole que tenía trabajo por hacer.

-Adiós querida martha- se despidió Michael de su amada –si se algo de sophie te aviso- termino de despedirse y emprendió rumbo a la casa.

En casa de howl, el ambiente era de pesadez, hacia mucho la floristería debía de haber estado abierta y un sinfín de clientes esperaban ser atendidos, incesantes golpeteos en la puerta se hacían sonar por todo el hogar y el mago empezaba a perder la paciencia tratando de cortar las flores, acomodarlas, clasificarlas y rociarlas para dejarlas listas.

-¿a qué hora abrirán?- preguntaba una clienta detrás de la puerta

-Tan pronto como termine de acomodar todo- contesto apresurado el mago.

-¿y la señorita que atiende?- pregunto otra señora -¿está enferma?-

-Algo así…- mintió howl quien buscaba entre el llavero la llave que abría el local, una a una iba probando las llaves hasta hallar la indicada y finalmente, la floristería estaba abierta al público. Con apresuracion, las señoras fueron entrando, escogiendo entre flor y flor, una que otra expresaba su disgusto entre murmullos los cuales eran fácilmente escuchados por howl; -bellas damas, si tienen algo que expresar, háganmelo saber- declaraba galantemente howl, sin embargo, fue ignorado por el grupo de clientas las cuales hicieron una rueda para hablar de los chismes diarios, una de ellas inicio la plática -¿ya escucharon los rumores?- y las demás negaron con la cabeza –hace unos días llego a vivir un joven de la nobleza- susurraba añadiéndole misterio a la conversación –lo curioso es que apareció el mismo día que se dio a conocer el rumor del joven que roba los corazones de las jovencitas- declaro espantando a algunas de las presentes, por su parte, howl escuchaba atento cada palabra, le daba curiosidad lo que se narraba, -y además escuche que contrato a una bella y joven ama de llaves- termino de contar, -pobre señorita, tendrá un trágico final- declaro otra de las presentes; posteriormente, después de tanta platica, cada señora tomo su rumbo dejando al mago nuevamente solo.

Transcurrieron las horas pacíficamente, howl quien no estaba adaptado a ese tipo de vida, se aburría tremendamente, no entendía como sophie aguantaba la misma rutina del diario –un día de estos la saco a pasear- pensó.

-Disculpe joven- dijo un cliente llamando la atención del mago -¿no está la señorita que atiende?- pregunto. Howl observo escrupulosamente al cliente quien resultaba ser un joven que tenia al parecer la misma edad de sophie –no, no está- declaro, -ya veo- dijo tristemente el cliente –quería verla porque es tan linda-, al oír eso howl sintió celos y fingiendo demencia continuo charlando con el joven tratando de sacarle información -¿y para que quería verla?- pregunto haciendo sonrojar al joven -bueno, es que venía a declarármele, al parecer no tenía ningún pretendiente – termino de decir, howl quien escucho atento cada palabra no aguanto más y hecho al joven diciendo que cerrarían temprano. Ya que el joven se había marchado, el mago se disponía a cambiar el cartelito a cerrado cuando fue interrumpido por un nuevo cliente –si viene a ver a la señorita que atiende, déjeme decirle que no se encuentra- declaro el mago en tono celoso, -lo siento, pero no venía a eso, solo quiero unas flores- contesto el cliente, dudoso, howl dejo pasarlo -¿Qué tipo de flores le interesan?- pregunto, -las mas lindas que tengas- contesto –anoche conocí una chica de lo más hermosa y quiero cortejarla- declaro, howl quien es un experto en cortejos y romances, decidió apoyar el joven caballero y le mostro las mejores flores que tenia, unas rosas las de un blanco puro que aun no habían florecido, sin embargo, tenían algo de especial, conforme florecieran irían tomando un color diferente, hasta llegar al rojo más puro e intenso. Howl tomo el ramillete y se lo entrego al cliente explicándole aquello –buena suerte con la chica- le dijo sonriente, el cliente le agradeció y se retiro del local dejando nuevamente solo al mago.

En el camino, el joven felizmente pensaba –seguramente le gustaran a sophie-.


	2. Capitulo 2: En busca de sophie

**CAPITULO 2. EN EL QUE MICHAEL Y CALCIFER VAN EN BUSCA DE SOPHIE**

Sophie se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, recordando las veces que solía hacerlo en casa de howl para platicar con calcifer cuando una voz familiar se hizo presente -Ya llegue sophie- se escucho desde la puerta; sophie se levanto de su silla y fue a recibir al joven amo –bienvenido a su casa- dijo sonriente –la cena aun no esta lista- termino de decir.

-No te preocupes- contesto amablemente josef –mira lo que te he traído- sonrió mientras extendía un bello ramo de capullos blancos –flores bellas para una bella dama- expreso.

Sophie arrugo las cejas al reconocer aquel ramillete, ella misma los había cultivado para su jardín especial –ese estúpido mago corto las flores de mi jardín- se susurro. –¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado josef quien se extraño por la cara que acababa de hacer la joven, -no es nada, dígame ¿Dónde las compro?- pregunto sophie intentando desviar el tema, -las compre en una hermosa floristería que se encuentra a un par de cuadras de aquí, me atendió un galante joven que estaba un poco malhumorado- le contesto –sin embargo, cuando le dije que quería las flores para una bella dama, sus facciones cambiaron y me recomendó estas bellas flores- termino de decir.

-ya veo- dijo sophie mientras tomaba las flores –son lindas- agradeció y posteriormente corrió a la cocina para buscar un florero donde colocarlas.

-Por cierto, también te traje unas hermosas telas para que hagas los vestidos- menciono el joven amo –las dejare en tu habitación sophie linda- y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Sophie observaba como el agua del grifo caía lentamente dentro del florero, mientras que su mente empezaba a divagar y preguntarse como estaría Michael, si calcifer ya regreso a casa y sobre todo, si howl seguía molesto por lo sucedido el dia anterior. –Sophie, el agua se esta tirando- declaro josef sacándola de sus pensamientos, -ah, disculpe, perdón, lo siento- se disculpaba sophie mientras acomodaba las flores, -no te preocupes bella damita- le disculpo –haz de estar agotada, mejor ve a descansar- sentencio, -pero tengo que hacerle de cenar joven josef- le contesto haciendo que el le dedicada una dulce sonrisa –no te preocupes por mi, no tengo hambre, así que anda y descansa- asevero mientras la llevaba a su habitación, -muchas gracias- dijo a lo bajo y se encerró en ella.

Michael acababa de llegar a casa y lo primero que noto fue que howl tenía un desastre en la sala, por lo que pudo deducir fue que el había estado bebiendo toda la tarde, y era lo más lógico si contaba que en la mesa yacían varias botellas de vodka, whisky y ron. –¡Howl ya estoy en casa!- exclamo el joven aprendiz mientras corría a la habitación de sophie para cerciorarse que ella había regresado ya, sin embargo, el cuarto seguía tal y como ella lo había dejado -¿algun dia regresaras a casa sophie?- se pregunto tristemente y avanzo a la habitación de howl –howl ¿ya encontraste donde puede estar sophie?- interrogo desde la puerta a su maestro, pero al no recibir respuesta prefirió entrar, dentro de la habitación yacía howl murmurando palabras ilegibles –cosa de borrachos- bufo Michael y cerró la puerta, con pasos apresurados bajo hacia la sala y empezó a registrar libro tras libro buscando un conjuro que pueda ayudarle a encontrar a sophie, desafortunadamente, ninguno le proporciono dicha información –ojala calcifer estuviera aquí- se dijo mientras emprendía marcha a su habitación, sin embargo, un brillo peculiar bajando de la chimenea y una voz familiar se hicieron presente.

-¡estoy de regreso!- exclamo felizmente la llamita de colores peculiares –que bueno es regresar a casa- sentencio mientras se acomodaba entre las maderas.

El joven aprendiz observo sorprendido el regreso de calcifer –¡calcifer! ¡calcifer!- gritaba alegre –que bueno que regresaste, sophie… sophie..- decía desesperado.

-Si si gracias por el recibimiento pero ¿que tiene sophie que ver con esto?- cuestiono el demonio flamante al aprendiz -¿le paso algo?-.

-Sophie… sophie huyo de casa y no sabemos dónde puede estar- termino de decir Michael

-No me digas que howl tiene algo que ver con esto- dijo mordazmente calcifer –ese bobo- bufo molesto.

-Eso es lo que menos importa calcifer, necesitamos encontrar a sophie- dijo preocupado Michael –que tal que le paso algo malo-.

Calcifer que conocía el temperamento de sophie dudo que le llegase a pasar algo malo, sin embargo, opto por reconfortar al aprendiz con sabias palabras –no le pasara nada malo, es una chica fuerte-.

-Tienes razón- dijo el joven dándole la razón al demonio de fuego –mejor me iré a descansar y mañana iremos a buscarla- termino de decir para posteriormente marcharse corriendo a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, howl se levanto temprano, sin rastros de resaca ni de preocupaciones, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Michael tomando su desayuno y siendo acompañado por calcifer. –Con que ya regresaste- dijo el mago al ver a calcifer -¿te divertiste en tu viaje?- le pregunto, -eso es lo que menos importa en este momento howl- respondió molesto calcifer al ver la poca preocupación que tenia este por el paradero de sophie –mejor dime que le hiciste a sophie para que se fuera- dijo en tono acusador, howl se excuso torpemente –nada, simplemente ella decidió marcharse- y tomo una rebanada de pan y queso; el demonio que conocía ya perfectamente a howl, dudo de sus palabras y lo miro fijamente –la verdad howl- dijo en tono serio a lo que el mago le respondió –esta bien, esta bien- y se sentó en una de las sillas –me pregunto algo, no se lo respondí y decidió marcharse- declaro con soltura haciendo que calcifer dudara nuevamente -¿y se puede saber que pregunta te hizo sophie?-, la pregunta en sí hizo que howl se atorara con el pan provocándose pequeños golpecitos en el pecho mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el vaso más cercano, en su caso, el de Michael para posteriormente bebérselo –eso estuvo cerca- resoplo, -no me has respondido a mi pregunta- insistió calcifer, -¿Qué soy de ella?- se limito a decir howl quien avanzaba hacia la puerta y seleccionaba la marca negra, -espera howl, termina de explicarte- intervino Michael, sin embargo, ahí se cerró el tema ya que howl había huido a gales.

-Por lo menos nos dio buenas pistas- dijo calcifer tratando de animar a Michael –ahora vamos a buscar a sophie- declaro y empezó a avanzar rumbo a la puerta junto con el joven aprendiz de mago.

Howl quien había huido a gales, se encontraba caminando hacia casa de su hermana, tal ves y allá nadie le recriminaría lo despreocupado que era hacia sophie, cuando estaba en la puerta de la casa encontró una pequeña nota colgada de esta –Nos fuimos de vacaciones- era lo único que decía. –Fantástico, ahora ni siquiera tengo en donde quedarme aquí- se dijo decepcionado y emprendió marcha hacia otro lugar donde yacía guardada su carroza sin caballos, saco unas llaves de su bolcillo y lo abrió, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y lo arranco provocando que ruidos extraños salieran de este y emprendió marcha hacia un sitio que él llamaba "Club de rugbi". Al llegar ahí, se encontró con varios de sus ex-compañeros universitarios quienes estaban sumergidos en una profunda e interesante charla, -hola- se limito a decir mientras se unía al grupo, -oh pero a quien tenemos aquí- expreso alegre uno –es nada más ni nada menos que howell, nuestra estrella- dijo orgulloso mientras le daba una botella de vino al mago ,-¿y qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto curioso otro de los compañeros -¿será acaso que te peleaste con tu linda noviecita?- se burlo. –ja ja que gracioso- contesto sarcásticamente howl quien se empinaba la botella de vino –mejor díganme, ¿Cuándo es el próximo juego?- se limito a preguntar, -en un par de horas- le contesto uno de los presentes, -perfecto, lleva mucho que no juego- declaro el mago mientras continuaba bebiendo con sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, en la quieta ciudad de Market Chipping, se encontraba calcifer y Michael, ambos buscando a sophie entre las calles de dicha ciudad, Michael se dedicaba a preguntar entre las personas si habían visto a sophie describiendo sus rasgos principales, dando resultados negativos. Por su parte, calcifer volaba de tejado en tejado, de casa en casa mientras gritaba el nombre de su amiga. Prontamente, el atardecer llego hasta ellos, tristes y sin ánimos seguían preguntando entre la multitud que pasaba –creo que lo dejamos por hoy calcifer- suspiro derrotado el aprendiz de mago, -ve tu a casa Michael, yo buscare entre las casas un rato mas- dijo calcifer y se marcho volando.

-¿Sophie estás ahí?-susurraba el demonio de fuego en cada casa que entraba, revisaba minuciosamente balcón por balcón, habitación por habitación, con astucia se escabuia entre las casas, observaba las ventanas y revisaba los jardines en busca de su amiga, sin embargo no la hayo. Resignado, calcifer se disponía a marcharse a casa, se sentía abatido por no hallar a sophie, iba volando lentamente rumbo a la casa cuando una en especial le llamo la atención, podía sentir emanando de ella algo especial, algo conocido para él, algo le decía que tal ves y sophie podría estar ahí así que sin rechistar entro a la cálida mansión, husmeo habitación por habitación, en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala y nada, ni un alma –tal ves fue mi imaginación- suspiro calcifer cuando una voz conocida retumbo en sus oídos –¿Calcifer?¿qué haces aquí?-, lentamente se volteo y sus ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal al ver de quien era la voz –¡sophie!- exclamo alegre –no sabes cómo te hemos buscado- decía mientras pequeñas llamitas salían de sus ojitos simulando lagrimas, -¿a quienes te refieres con "hemos buscado"?- pregunto curiosa la joven, calcifer la guio hacia la chimenea donde este se sentó entre los maderos y empezó a relatar lo que había pasado en la casa desde que ella se había ido hasta el momento en que se vieron. –Ya veo- dijo sophie al terminar de escuchar el relato del demonio de fuego, -pero qué bueno que al final te encontramos- decía feliz calcifer –vente, vámonos – decía mientras giraba alrededor de sophie, -lo siento calcicer, no pienso regresar- declaro firmemente la joven, -¿pero porque?- le cuestionaba extrañado –¿ya no nos quieres sophie?-, sophie delicadamente rodeo con sus brazos a la llama simulando un abrazo –no digas eso calcifer, yo los quiero mucho, pero no puedo regresar a casa- se limito a decir, -¿pero porque?- preguntaba insistente calcifer, -porque howl esta ahí- contesto muy triste sophie mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas, -entiendo- susurro calcifer -¿pero Michael y yo podremos venir a visitarte si lo queremos?- pregunto esperanzado, sophie le mostro una dulce sonrisa y movió su cabeza de manera positiva, -entonces mañana vendremos a verte- afirmo la llamita y se despidió de sophie mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Calcifer volaba feliz por todo el cielo ahora nocturno, sentía una alegría inmensa por haber encontrado a su amiga, con apresuracion fue volando a casa para contarle a Michael el descubrimiento que había hecho. Con torpeza entro volando a través de la chimenea de la casa, en el camino iba levantando el hollín acumulado en esta, Michael quien estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, se asomo corriendo a la sala para ver el alboroto que estaba causando calcifer -¿Qué ocurre calcifer?- preguntaba extrañado ante el comportamiento de este –estas de muy buen humor ¿por qué?- . Calcifer quien daba vueltas de felicidad alrededor de la casa gritaba -¡la encontré! ¡la encontré!-, -¿a quién encontraste?- preguntaba entusiasmado el aprendiz de mago –¿encontraste a sophie?- seguía preguntando mientras trataba de alcanzar al demonio de fuego quien poco a poco iba bajando su velocidad hasta por fin acomodarse entre los leños y gritar feliz -¡encontré a sophiee!-.

En aquel instante howl iba entrando a la casa con una botella de vino a medio beber en su mano y escucho la declaración de calcifer, por un instante su corazón se detuvo, la botella de vino que sostenía cayo rondando al suelo y tomando gran impulso corrió hacia donde se encontraba descansando la pequeña flama, se arrodillo quedando frente a frente a calcifer y nervioso le pregunto -¿Dónde está? ¿está bien? ¿Pregunto por mi?- mientras acercaba cada vez más su rostro hacia el demonio de fuego.

-calma howl, vas a extinguir a calcifer- decía preocupado Michael mientras tomaba del brazo al mago intentando jalarlo hacia atrás.

-pero es que sophie, ¡¿Dónde esta ella?!- insistía el mago quien empezaba a ceder al insistente jaloneo del aprendiz.

-Ella está bien- se limito calcifer a responder –pero no piensa volver- dijo tristemente.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto Michael -¿ya no nos quiere?-

-No, ¡eso nunca!- recrimino calcifer –solo dijo que no piensa volver, estaba muy triste por algo- termino de decir.

Howl al escuchar las declaraciones hechas por calcifer, sintió su corazón desquebrajarse, su sophie ya no volvería nunca más, -¿Qué sería su vida sin sophie?- retumbaba una y otra vez esa pregunta en su mente, la desesperación lo invadió y sin pensarlo grito –¡pues ojala y nunca regrese!- dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia las escaleras y cerró con un sonoro portazo la puerta de su habitación. Dentro de ella, howl lloro y lloro, ya no vería nuevamente a sophie y todo por no haber respondido a aquella importante pregunta –soy un bobo- se recrimino entre sollozos y finalmente termino dormido.

En la sala yacían calcifer y Michael quienes seguían impresionados por la declaración de howl, -ese tonto no sabe lo que dice- susurraba calcifer y posteriormente desvió la conversación hacia el tema más importante, el de sophie –mañana si quieres vamos a verla- declaro el demonio de fuego al joven aprendiz de mago, -claro que si- decía feliz y entusiasmado por saber cuál sería el nuevo hogar de sophie , -mmm tengo hambre- dijo calcifer desviando nuevamente el tema, -espera un momento, ahorita sirvo la cena- respondió el aprendiz de mago quien se dirigió corriendo hacia la cocina, minutos más tarde, regreso de esta con dos piezas de pan y un vaso de leche, una de las piezas la arrojo a calcifer quien vorazmente la devoro; el resto de la noche transcurrió de forma tranquila hasta que le entro sueño al joven aprendiz –bien creo que iré a la cama- expreso contento, le dio las buenas noches a calcifer mientras le dejaba a su alcance un par de leños a este y se retiro a su habitación ansiando ver pronto a sophie.

------

Primero que nada, agradesco a las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo y agradesco aun mas a las que me dejaron sus comentarios. La idea de hacer esta historia me surgio despues de haberle leido el libro, realmete no me gusto el final de este, era demasiado abierto para mi gusto y pues decidi crear una historia que realmente tenga un buen final, aunque mis dotes de escritora no son los mas excelentes del mundo, aun asi espero la disfruten.


	3. Capitulo 3: En el que hay un reencuentro

**CAPITULO 3. EN EL QUE HAY UN REENCUENTRO**

-Bien sophie, ya me voy- se despedía el joven josef con una amable sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-que tenga buen día- se despedía también sophie al momento de ver cómo iba saliendo el joven noble de su hogar, de pronto recordó la plática que había tenido con calcifer el día anterior –joven josef yo…- dudo en decirle.

Josef quien había percibido algo diferente en sophie, volteo a verla –bella sophie, seguramente extrañas a tus familiares, sería bueno que fueras a decirles en donde te encuentras- pronuncio cariñosamente –recuerda que está ahora también es tu casa, no tienes que pedirme permiso- decía mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a la joven.

-muchas gracias- agradeció sophie

-Bien, regreso en la noche- sentencio y posteriormente subió a la carroza que le estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión.

Sophie salió a la calle a despedirlo animadamente, lentamente vio como la carroza se alejaba hasta por fin perderse en el horizonte. Con tranquilidad se adentro nuevamente a la casa y con ánimos renovados, emprendió la limpieza, sacudía frenéticamente el polvo, barría el suelo, trapeaba los pisos, limpiaba las ventanas, le cambiaba el agua a las flores y les daba palabras de ánimo para que florecieran pronto, ese fue el ritmo que tomo toda la mañana hasta el medio día cuando sophie ya había acabado el mantenimiento del hogar; algo agotada por las cosas que había hecho subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cómoda cama quedando dormida, sin embargo, un pensamiento invadió su cabeza haciendo que se levantara a continuar los quehaceres –tengo que dejar preparada la leña para calcifer- se decía –también hay que hacer algo de comer, estoy segura que ellos dos han comido solo pan y queso desde que no estoy- complementaba preocupada como si se tratase de una joven madre pensando en sus hijos. Con rapidez corrió hacia el patio, tomo unos leños y los llevaba hacia la chimenea situada en la cálida sala, uno a uno los iba acomodando, posteriormente corrió hacia la cocina y empezó a hacer una rica sopa de vegetales; cuando por fin había terminado con todo aquello, subió nuevamente a su habitación y empezó a recoger las mordazas de tela que habían sobrado de sus vestidos, una a una las iba recogiendo mientras las metía en un pequeño canasto –estoy segura que le gustaran a calcifer- reía alegre la joven mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Por otro lado, en casa de howl, este bajaba apurado las escaleras mientras se ponía un saco que decía en su espalda "Rugby de Gales" y recitaba palabras en un idioma desconocido.

-¿vas a gales?- pregunto calcifer llamando la atención del mago

-sí, voy deprisa, hasta luego- se despedía howl

Michael tratando también de atraer la atención de howl menciono –iremos a ver a sophie, ¿no vas a querer venir con nosotros?- por desgracia este ya se había marchado.

-Ese egoísta- bufaba el demonio de fuego mientras se levantaba de entre los maderos –deberíamos irnos nosotros también- atino a decir –seguramente sophie nos estará esperando-.

El aprendiz de mago quien rápidamente tomo su atención hacia calcifer, sonrió feliz de imaginar que pronto vería a sophie -¡entonces que esperamos!- menciono emocionado mientras corría camino hacia la puerta y la abría. –¡espera Michael!- gritaba calcifer –recuerda que solo yo sé donde vive ahora sophie- declaraba mientras intentaba alcanzar al joven aprendiz.

Cuando calcifer alcanzo a Michael, empezó a dirigirlo cuidadosamente entre las calles de Market Chipping, hasta que por fin llegaron a una hermosa mansión ubicada curiosamente a un par de cuadras de la floristería –con que aquí vive sophie- dijo maravillado Michael por la cercanía que había entre casa y casa, -así es- afirmo calcifer –anda toca la puerta- le ordeno al aprendiz y este obediente empezó a tocarla.

-ya voy- decía una conocida voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Michael y calcifer reconocieron aquel timbre y esbozaron una sonrisa alegre, con impaciencia esperaron en la puerta hasta que esta fue abierta y un rostro ya conocido se asomo por la apertura de esta, con impulsividad Michael y calcifer se aventaron hacia sophie para propinarle un fuerte abrazo –¡Sophie sophie, te extrañamos mucho!- lloraban ambos mientras continuaban el abrazo, -yo también chicos- decía entre lagrimas la joven quien se había unido al abrazo. Minutos más tarde, ya que los tres se habían recobrado de tanta felicidad producida por el reencuentro, sophie los invito a pasar a su ahora nuevo hogar, con timidez Michael y calcifer entraron, observaban cada minucioso detalle del hogar que a juzgar por ellos, pertenecía a una persona de gran fortuna.

-Te he preparado la chimenea calcifer- decía sonriente calcifer mientras lo conducía hacia esta, el demonio de fuego gustoso se sentó sobre esta y empezó a acomodarse –sophie esta madera es muy buena- decía contento mientras terminaba de acomodarse. –y a ti Michael, te prepare una saludable sopa de verduras- declaraba sophie que corría hacia la cocina –seguramente no haz comido más que pan y queso desde que me fui- comentaba desde esta, Michael quien fue tras sophie asentía la cabeza muy contento, -ven siéntate- incitaba la joven mientras jalaba al aprendiz hacia una silla, Michael educamente se sentó, tomo una cuchara y la sumergió dentro del plato de sopa caliente y con cuidado se la llevo hacia la boca, dentro de esta, la saboreo y finalmente la trago, una sonrisa se asomo de los labios del joven y felizmente declaro –muy buena- y continuo tomando mas sopa hasta por fin quedar satisfecho, -me alegra que te gustara- sonrió sophie mientras levantaba el plato vacio y lo llevaba al lavabo.

-Sophie, cuéntanos porque te fuiste de casa- pregunto calcifer desde la chimenea.

-Si sophie, dinos- alentaba Michael intrigado por las razones que tenia la joven.

Sophie con cuidado avanzo hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones que habían en esta –bueno, sucede que…- se detuvo al intentar como explicar toda la historia.

-Sin importar que sea lo que haya pasado, confía en nosotros- asevero Michael para infundirle confianza a la joven.

-Tienes razón michael- suspiro sophie y empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido aquel día, con lujo de detalle y acotaciones narraba cada segundo del dia, desde que abrió la tienda, las señoras que atendió, el amigo que llego a visitarla hasta que salió de casa de howl y se encontró con el joven josef.

-Nunca creí que la inmadurez de howl fuera tan grande- dijo calcifer mientras jalaba otro madero hacia el –hay de bobos a bobos pero él es el más grande- sentencio.

-menos mal que aquel noble te ayudo sophie- menciono el aprendiz de mago intentando desviar el tema.

-Si, es muy bueno conmigo- complemento sophie –es apuesto, comprensivo, compasivo, amable y muy caballeroso- agrego mientras esbozaba una calida sonrisa.

Michael y calcifer oyeron cada una de los adjetivos que sophie utilizaba para describir a su nuevo jefe y un pensamiento fugaz paso por sus cabezas –es todo lo opuesto a howl-; -por cierto chicos- interrumpió sophie –podrían llevarle un poco de comida a howl… - suplico un poco apenada, Michael asintió con su cabeza –claro sophie-.

Y así, la tarde transcurrió, los dos jóvenes y el demonio flama se entretenían platicando acerca de cosas variadas como por ejemplo, el viaje que hacía poco había realizado calcifer, el cual disfruto mucho ya que visito muchos lugares tranquilos y hermosos; Michael platicaba de lo hermosa que se estaba volviendo martha y lo preocupada que estaba por sophie, claro, omitiendo la parte donde declaraba su odio hacia howl y finalmente, sophie contaba lo amable que ha sido hasta el momento el joven josef y les mostraba los vestidos que había hecho –es verdad, tengo algo para ti calcifer- declaro mientras iba corriendo hacia su habitación seguida de cerca por la llama y el aprendiz de mago –son unos retazos de tela que sobraron de los vestidos, espero te gusten- dijo la joven mientras se los entregaba a michael, -gracias sophiee- agradecía contento el demonio de fuego mientras volaba alrededor de los jóvenes, -bueno sophie, ya tenemos que irnos- interrumpió Michael mientras empezaba a bajar los escalones hacia la puerta, -espera michael- dijo sophie –no te olvides de la comida- y aprisa corrió hacia la cocina para servir un poco de la sopa en un trastecito. –Gracias sophie- agradeció Michael cuando recibió el traste tibio de comida –te vendremos a ver otro dia- comento y emprendió nuevamente marcha hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

-Buenas noches bella sophie- expreso contento el joven caballero feliz de haber regresado a su hogar mientras se adentraba a la sala y buscaba a la joven con la mirada hasta que logro observar que ella tenía visitas –oh tienes visitas, ya veo- expreso contento.

Michael asustado y nervioso por la presencia del señor de la casa, opto por presentarse ante el –much… mucho gusto… so… soy Michael- declaro tratando de sonar lo más calmado y educado posible.

-El es una de las personas con la que vivía- intervino sophie.

-Entiendo- comprendió tranquilamente el joven amo -¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar conmigo y sophie?- pregunto educadamente a su joven invitado.

-No gracias ya me iba- agradeció el nervioso aprendiz –mi amo llegara pronto a casa y tengo que estar para recibirlo- se excuso torpemente.

-Bien, en ese caso, la invitación queda abierta para ti y tu amo para otro día- asevero con suavidad –sophie, me retiro a mi habitación- dijo el joven amo mientras se alejaba del lugar –hasta luego- se despidió cortésmente y se encamino.

-Pero que educado- exclamo sorprendido calcifer al conocer por fin el jefe de sophie –es mucho mejor que howl-.

-¡Basta calcifer!- gruño sophie quien empezó a defender a howl –mejor váyanse a casa antes que howl regrese- se limito a decir mientras los acompañaba a la puerta.

-Vendremos otro día a verte sophie- dijo optimista el aprendiz de mago y emprendió rumbo hacia su casa –¡le diré a martha donde vives!- le grito a lo lejos y seguido de eso se hecho a correr acompañado de calcifer a su lado.

Minutos más tarde, el demonio de fuego y el aprendiz de mago entraban por la puerta de la floristería, ambos riendo y platicando animadamente, entre plática y plática avanzaron hasta llegar a la sala donde howl los esperaba molesto.

-¿Dónde se han metido?- bufo –Ni siquiera avisaron a donde irían- los regañaba furioso como si se tratase de un par de niños que habían cometido una travesura.

-Fuimos a ver a sophie- se defendió calcifer.

-Así es, además te envía comida- complemento Michael al momento que le enseñaba un traste humeante.

El molesto mago observo a ambos –no parece que mintieran- pensó, -¿y se puede saber donde se encuentra viviendo doña memolestocontodo ahora?- pregunto curioso.

-¡No te lo podemos decir!- respondió su aprendiz, -ella no quiere que tu lo sepas- añadió calcifer.

-¡Oh vamos calcifer!- rogaba el mago –por lo menos dime como es la persona que le dio alojo- pedía suplicante.

-No creo que quieras saber- declaro calcifer quien se acomodaba entre la chimenea –realmente no lo querrás saber como es-.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- decía ansioso –Ni que fuera mejor que yo- expresaba elogiándose.

-En realidad si- corto Michael –es un caballero educado, de buen ver para las señoritas y el sueño de cualquier tía defensora de sus sobrinas-.

Al oír aquello, howl proceso palabra por palabra hasta que algo dio click en su mente y una mueca contraída se asombro por su fresco rostro -¡Tengo que sacar a sophie de esa casa!- gritaba histérico provocando la preocupación de Michael y calcifer quienes corrieron a sujetarlo para evitar que el mago intentase hacer algo peligroso -¡Suéltenme!- gritaba molesto -¡¿Dónde vive?!- ordenaba a sus captores, -¡no te diremos!- contestaba su aprendiz mientras sujetaba a su maestro por los brazos.

-¡Howl!- grito calcifer llamando la atención de este y su aprendiz -¿Por qué te molesta tanto que sophie viva cerca de ese hombre?- le cuestiono –si te ibas a poner así de celoso ¿Por qué la dejaste ir ese día? – se limito a preguntar. Howl agacho la cabeza triste, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayo de sentón al suelo, su aprendiz al ver que se había calmado, soltó sus brazos y estos cayeron pesadamente al suelo –no lo sé- susurro howl mientras se ponía triste y una inmensa aura negra empezaba a rodearlo –no sabía que responderle en ese instante y no lo sé ahora- seguía susurrando –tal vez y sea mejor que se quede con esa persona- dijo en tono pesimista mientras una espesa baba verde empezaba a brotar de él. Michael y calcifer al ver como esa baba verdosa empezaba a escurrirse por toda la sala, optaron por intentar sacar a howl de su trance distrayéndolo con la comida de sophie –howl sophie aun piensa en ti mira- decían –hasta te envió sopa- tarareaban mientras le pasaban entre los ojos el trastecito humeante, ya cuando habían captado la atención del mago, le cambiaron el tema para que pensara en otra cosa –la próxima semana va a ver una gran fiesta donde irán muchas chicas lindas- decía calcifer quien volaba alrededor de howl, -¿lo dices enserio?- pregunto animado este, -claro que si- afirmo calcifer-¿Por qué no te das una escapada? Sophie no se enterara- le incito, howl quien ahora estaba más que animado se levanto del suelo, arrebato el traste humeante de las manos de su aprendiz y corrió hacia su habitación encerrándose en esta.

-Qué fácil es animarlo- dijo Michael quien estaba anonadado por lo fácil que su maestro cambio su estado de animo.

-Claro que si- declaro el demonio de fuego –después de tantos años conviviendo con él es lógico saber como controlarlo- termino de aseverar y empezó a dar pequeños bostezos indicando su cansancio –mejor me iré a dormir- dijo y se encogió entre los leños hasta quedar una pequeña llamita; Michael al notar que se había quedado solo prefirió irse a la cama temprano así que cerró las puertas, apago las luces y emprendió camino hacia su habitación.

* * *

Bueno aca les dejo el tercer capitulo de la interesante historia, nuevamente agradesco los comentarios, los lei antentamente y me gustaria que me dijeran si alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir por lo menos el siguiente libro que le sigue a este, se lo agradeceria muchisimo!!!


	4. En el que howl le es infiel a sophie

**CAPITULO 4. DONDE HOWL LE ES INFIEL A SOPHIE**

El sol se asomaba nuevamente por la apacible ciudad de Market Chipping, los ciudadanos contentos y animados por la vida que tenían se disponían a abarrotar la ciudad, los puestos empezaban a abrir sus puertas al público, los jóvenes comenzaban a salir de sus casas para ayudar en los preparativos de la gran fiesta que habría próximamente en su ciudad. Remontándose a una casa en especial, se hallaba una bella joven de cabellos dorados rojizos quien servía apresurada la mesa para su amo.

-Buen día sophie, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- interrogaba el joven amo de tan enorme mansión.

-Muy bien- contestaba la ajetreada joven –gracias por preguntar- finalizo al tiempo que servía el desayuno.

-me alegra oír eso- sonrió el joven –dime sophie, ¿harás algo la semana que viene?- pregunto.

La joven quien se estaba acomodando en la mesa para desayunar alzo la mirada hacia su amo –no, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo curiosa.

-La semana que viene habrá una gran fiesta en la ciudad y me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi acompañante- se explico.

Sophie quien nunca había sido invitada por un chico a ese tipo de eventos se alegro –seria un placer- menciono mientras continuaba su desayuno.

-Perfecto- dijo alegre su joven amo y continúo desayunando.

Por otro lado, en otro lado de la ciudad, en un pequeño negocio de flores, se hallaba un joven desayunando frente a la cálida chimenea mientras que otro no tan joven bajaba gloriosamente las escaleras de su hogar al tiempo que tarareaba una inusual canción.

-Que feliz estas hoy howl- dijo una vocecilla proveniente de la chimenea.

-Claro que estoy feliz- contesto –en una semana habrá una fiesta y en la fiesta habrán tantas bellas mujeres esperando a ser conquistadas- decía feliz.

-¿no te preocupa ser descubierto por sophie?- cuestiono el joven quien momentos atrás se hallaba desayunando.

-Mmm no- dijo –a menos que uno de ustedes le diga- complemento –ahora si me disculpan, iré a comprarme un par de trajes nuevos- y acto seguido se marcho de la casa.

Desde esa mañana, el tiempo empezó a transcurrir con una velocidad impresionante y sin que uno se diera cuenta, ya había llegado el día de la gran fiesta; el pueblo se encontraba contento, la algarabía reinaba por todas las calles, los fuegos artificiales se hacían presente desde que inicio el día y se decía que terminarían hasta que este acabara, en fin, se podía oler el aroma a fiesta y felicidad por todos lados. Michael decidió marcharse temprano para ir a ver a su linda martha mientras que calcifer no tuvo otra opción que permanecer en casa ya que howl le había pedido agua caliente para su acostumbrado baño de dos horas.

En otro lado, a un par de cuadras, sophie se despedía del joven josef quien partía a trabajar mientras ella terminaba de darle los retoques finales al vestido que usaría en el baile de clausura, con sumo cuidado daba puntada tras puntada a lo que parecía ser un bello vestido verde oscuro –serás un gran vestido- decía orgullosa de su creación. Regresando a la mansión del mago, este bajaba del segundo piso dejando tras él un oloroso rastro a perfume fino –ya me voy calcifer- se despidió –no me esperen despiertos- dijo bromeando y acto seguido se marcho de la casa.

La noche se hizo presente y con ella, la algarabía nocturna proveniente de las múltiples parejas quienes aprovechaban el aire romántico que en ese momento se respiraba, una de esas parejas era la del joven Michael y martha quienes felizmente enamorados paseaban tomados de la mano mientras a su paso dejaban un rastro de caballeros con el corazón roto producto de haber visto a la joven con su enamorado, uno a uno iban recorriendo los puestos, el joven aprendiz intentando ser lo más caballeroso posible, aprovechaba para demostrar sus destrezas en juegos tales como tumbar botellas con una pelota o de ensartar aros en lugares imposibles, recibiendo como premio un bello peluche que iba a parar a manos de la linda martha. Por otro lado, dentro de la misma algarabía de la fiesta, se encontraba howl quien se acercaba a las bellas jóvenes para cortejarlas caballerosamente, a una que otra le decía –mi corazón ha sido capturado por tu belleza- o en su caso –eres tan hermosa que me dejas sin habla-, sin embargo, sus cortejos eran interrumpidos por los celosos acompañantes de estas; aburrido de la situación, decidió irse a sentar a una apartada banca donde observaba atentamente en busca de una nueva víctima que se dejara conquistar.

Más alejado de la calle central, donde el sonido de la música era menos fuerte, se hallaba caminando apaciblemente una joven pareja que se dirigía a la fiesta.

–Muchas gracias por haberme invitado- agradecía sophie quien sujetaba suavemente el brazo izquierdo de su joven amo.

-gracias a ti por haber decidido acompañarme- contestaba el joven feliz de tener por acompañante a una joven tan hermosa –es muy hermoso el vestido que luces hoy-.

-me alegra que le gustara- decía sophie mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

-¿estarán tus parientes en la fiesta?- cuestiono el joven interesado en la respuesta de sophie.

-No lo sé- contesto –pero me gustaría verlos- afirmo.

Y así, ambos continuaron caminando rumbo al centro de la ciudad donde les esperaba una gran fiesta.

-Michael- llamo martha al joven aprendiz –ya no me has contado nada de sophie- le recrimino.

-Discúlpame, no he tenido tiempo- se disculpo –ven vamos a sentarnos y te contare todo- dijo Michael mientras la llevaba a una de las bancas cercanas. Ya en ellas se dispuso a contarle donde vivía ahora sophie, como era su nuevo jefe y las razones por las que ella se fue de casa, martha oía atenta cada palabra, asintiendo cuando sentía que era necesario y arrugando las cejas cuando algo le molestaba –y eso es todo- término de decir el aprendiz de mago.

-¡Ese howl!- gritaba furiosa martha –ya verá cuando lo vea, como se atreve a hacer sufrir a mi hermana-.

-No te enojes- trataba de calmarla Michael.

-¡cómo quieres que no me enoje!- grito mas furiosa –si se ve que solo juega con los puros sentimientos de sophie- declaraba mientras se levantaba de la banca.

-calma, mejor concéntrate en la felicidad de sophie- decía Michael intentando desviar el enojo de martha.

-Tienes razón- suspiro martha quien volvió a tomar asiento.

Ya entrada la noche, la joven pareja conformada por sophie y josef se unían a la celebración, sophie al ver tanta gente reunida empezó a sentirse nerviosa e insegura, intento retroceder un par de pasos pero fue detenida por el joven noble –tranquila, no temas- le susurro al oído –yo estoy aquí y te cuidare- le reconforto cariñosamente mientras la acercaba más hacia él y se disponía a abrirse paso entre los presentes. Sophie quien seguía temerosa acorto mas la distancia entre ambos y se dejo guiar hasta el centro de la pista donde varias parejas bailaban al compas de la música –¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunto josef, -n.. no gracias- contesto sophie –es que no sé bailar- agrego, josef al oír aquello simplemente la miro cariñosamente –descuida, yo te enseño- y acto seguido empezó a guiarla firmemente –lo haces bien- agrego mientras ambos se movían bajo el son de la música.

Howl quien ya se había repuesto después de incontables rechazos, se levanto de la banca donde anteriormente había estado sentado y se dispuso a seguir intentando cortejar a cuanta jovencita se encontrara, primero lo intento con una, desafortunadamente ya tenía pareja, después, intento con otra, la cual resulto que iba acompañada por su tía, una horrorosa ancianita chaparrita que lo miraba con malos ojos, finalmente, alejada del público, se hallaba una linda dama que lucía sola y desamparada, ante lo cual el mago no desaprovecho la oportunidad y fue a seducirla -¿Qué hace tan solitaria esta bella dama?- dijo intentando iniciar conversación con la desconocida, -este … nadie me quiere invitar a bailar- contesto muy cohibida por el hecho de estar ante un joven de tan pronunciada belleza ,–ya veo- pronuncio en tono pensativo –¿te gustaría ser mi pareja de baile?- le pregunto a la desconocida mientras extendía una de sus manos para reafirmar su invitación, la joven a ver la sinceridad de la petición que el mago había hecho, decidió aceptarla tomando la mano de este y así ambos caminaron hasta la pista donde se unieron a las demás parejas; -déjeme decirle que es buena bailarina- comentaba howl caballerosamente mientras seguía el compas de la canción, -muchas gracias- decía apenada la joven quien seguía el ritmo impuesto por su guía.

Una suave canción sonaba por toda la plaza y una infinita variedad de parejas bailaban al son de esta y conforme iba acabando la canción, varias más se empezaban a unir. Sophie quien se empezaba a sentir sofocada por estar entre tantas personas, dejo de bailar, –¿ocurre algo?- pregunto josef extrañado por la falta de movimiento de su compañera de baile, -no es nada- contesto sophie –es solo que no me siento bien entre tanta gente- se disculpo y empezó a correr alejándose de la vista del joven josef quien preocupado gritaba su nombre. Con mucha dificultad sophie avanzaba entre las parejas presentes en el baile, el estar entre tantas personas le estaba provocando un incontrolable mareo, no obstante, eso no le impedía avanzar y buscar una banca donde descansar, con pasos cortos y pesados atravesaba la amplia pista y al ver que no podía salir de esta, decidió detenerse un momento y buscar con la vista un punto clave por donde salir, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con una impactante escena, con sorpresa se acerco a la pareja que bailaba alegre, sophie los observo detalladamente hasta que distinguió a uno de los bailares -¡Howell Jenkins!- grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron provocando que la pareja le mirara sorprendida -¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!- estallo furiosa al ver como la persona que amaba aparentemente le engañaba con otra. Howl se sorprendió al ver frente a él a sophie, con rapidez se alejo de la muchacha y corrió a encontrarse con ella, sin embargo, sophie quien empezó a llorar también se hecho a correr sin importarle si chocaba o no con los presentes, -¡espera sophie!- gritaba el mago -¡detente!- imploraba pero no era oído por ella; sophie quien aun se encontraba mareada, no se fijo por donde pisaba y termino cayendo al suelo, al ver la escena, howl corrió lo mas que pudo para socorrer a su amada, pero alguien ya se le había adelantado y estaba ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿¡que le hiciste!?- pregunto furioso el joven que momentos atrás había ayudado a sophie a levantarse.

Sophie quien lloraba desconsoladamente intervino por howl –es el amo de la casa donde vivia-.

-¿¡Quién es el sophie!?- preguntaba howl intrigado e intentando sacarle una respuesta a la joven

-¡es mi nuevo jefe!- le contesto entre lagrimas

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente e instantáneamente howl reconoció la cara del joven caballero, era aquel al que le había vendido las flores para su enamorada –Con que ella era- susurro -¡Sophie vámonos a casa!- le grito mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡No!- negó el joven josef -¡ella no es de tu propiedad!- le gritaba a howl

-¡Eso no es verdad!- le contradijo –sophie y yo somos… somos…- empezó a susurrar dudoso ante la respuesta que pensaba decir.

Sophie quien observo la reacción de howl comprendió que él nunca sería capaz de expresar lo que realmente sentía hacia ella y se empezó a seguir aun peor –¡no insistas mas howl!- le grito -¡ya no quiero nada contigo!- sentencio mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Howl quedo impresionado por las palabras de sophie, por un instante oyó claramente como su corazón se rompía en miles de fragmentos y furioso por la impotencia que sentía respondió –¡pues yo tampoco quiero nada contigo doña rompecorazones!- y sin más, huyo de aquella escena sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo. Sophie quien escucho atenta cada una de las palabras mencionadas por el mago, sintió morirse, pero fue reconfortada por los cálidos brazos del joven josef quien le brindaba ánimos.

-Regresemos a casa- le decía cálidamente josef mientras la conducía hacia el camino de regreso a casa.

Tan pronto como howl llego a casa, fue recibido por calcifer y Michael quienes alegres conversaban por lo bien que les había ido en la fiesta de la ciudad, -¿te divertiste en la fiesta howl?- preguntaba entusiasmado calcifer, sin embargo, recibió una mirada furiosa del mago como respuesta –me voy a dormir- declaro y emprendió marcha hacia su habitación pero fue detenido por la voz de Michael -¿viste a sophie en la fiesta?- pregunto curioso y nuevamente howl se limito a responder con la mirada molesta y termino de subir las escaleras para posteriormente cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

* * *

Bueno, aqui acaba el capitulo 4, muchas gracias nuevamente a las personas que han seguido con la historia y aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente desde el fondo de mi corazoncito a **Menthis Isis Gea **por haber puesto el link para descargar el segundo libro, tan pronto como termine de escribir esta historia lo leere, lo haria al momento, pero luego me pico y hago de lado las cosas que estoy haciendo y no quiero hacer de lado la historia. tambien aprovecho a disculparme por si sintieron los dialogos un poco forzados en la historia anterior, procurare ser un poco mas detallada y menos forzada en los capitulos siguientes.


	5. Donde sophie vuelve a ser una anciana

**CAPITULO 5. DONDE SOPHIE VUELVE A SER UNA ANCIANA**

Hacía varios días desde aquel triste encuentro, tanto sophie como howl se encontraban encerrados en su habitación, ninguno deseaba salir a la calle y continuar una vida vacía sin el amor del otro.

-vamos sophie, ya olvídalo- animaba el joven noble desde el otro lado de la puerta, desafortunadamente no recibió contestación alguna –bueno, cuando te sientas mejor sal- suspiro resignado josef y se marcho dejándola sola.

En casa del mago por su parte, la situación no era diferente, howl se había transformado de un joven caballeroso y galante a uno desaliñado y bebedor, muchas veces maldecía y otras lloraba, otras simplemente se quedaba observando en silencio la chimenea.

-¡oh, vamos howl!- gritaba calcifer harto de la situación que se presentaba día tras día -¡cuando piensas superar la situación!-.

-Si howl- se unió al ruego Michael –si no hubieras sido mujeriego sophie no te hubiese abandonado-.

La declaración hecha por su joven discípulo toco un punto sensible él lo cual le hizo enfurecer -¡sophie esto y sophie el otro! ¡No ven que yo también sufro!- se defendió –pero ya es suficiente, ¡me largo!- y se salió por la puerta que daba hacia gales.

Sophie quien seguía en su habitación, observaba por la ventaba de esta el bello paisaje que se le brindaba, interesada por el exterior empezó a ver los techos de las casas vecinas, observar si llegaba a reconocer alguna y efectivamente, a lo no tan lejos observo una chimenea muy familiar –calcifer ha de estar en casa- se decía mientras observaba el humo que salía de esta, con más interés empezó a fijarse que mas podía ver de su antiguo hogar y descubrió que al parecer la ventana de su habitación daba a la ventaba de la habitación de howl, asombrada por el descubrimiento, se hizo una pequeña nota mental recordándose no observarla nuevamente, continuo observando mas y mas, pronto pudo descubrir que podía ver muy a lo lejos el famoso negocio de cesari y así con otras cosas más que eran de su vida cotidiana y pronto, toda la tristeza que tenia se fue desvaneciendo y tranquilizándola hasta dejarla dormida.

Horas más tarde, después de una revitalizante siesta, sophie se disponía a levantarse de su cama, sin embargo, sintió algo diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo, simplemente algo en ella no estaba bien; con paso lento emprendió camino hasta el espejo más cercano a ella y se reflejo en el, lo que logro ver fue a una ancianita de escasos cabellos canos ante lo cual sophie se sorprendió –soy anciana de nuevo- dijo relajada –pero si la bruja del paramo ha muerto- se recalcaba -¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?- se preguntaba nerviosa mientras daba vueltas en círculos en su habitación -¿ahora como se lo explicare al joven josef?- pensaba intentando buscar una buena excusa, desafortunadamente nunca fue buena mintiéndole a las personas y así, pasaron horas frustrantes donde finalmente sophie no supo qué hacer.

-Sophie estoy en casa- hablaron del otro lado de la puerta haciendo sacar a sophie de sus pensamientos -¿no es mucha molestia pedirte que me hicieras el te?- suplicaba la voz amablemente.

-claro, en un momento bajo a preparárselo- contesto nerviosa sophie quien ignoraba cual sería la reacción del joven amo. Con urgencia empezó a buscar entre sus pocas pertenencias algo con que cubrirse, por desgracia, no tenía nada de eso, así que con inventiva, tomo su mandil de trabajo y se lo puso en la cabeza y así, bajo las escaleras apresuradamente hasta llegar a la cocina donde se sintió más segura y aprovecho a quitarse el mandil de la cabeza.

-¿pero que te ha pasado sophie linda?- cuestiono intrigado el joven josef por la nueva apariencia de esta.

Sophiie al escuchar la voz del joven amo dio un pequeño salto –bueno yo…- no sabía explicarle algo que ni ella sabia como paso –es que bueno…-.

-Estas bajo un hechizo- sentencio josef

-este … si..- contesto sophie sabiendo que posiblemente no fue así.

El joven noble quien al ver la nueva apariencia de sophie opto por no preguntarle o decirle más, prefería que ella se sintiera agusto y tranquila mientras se adaptaba al hecho de ser anciana, sin embargo, le daba curiosidad saber porque sophie tenia esa apariencia -¿será acaso que aquel joven le haya maldecido?- se preguntaba.

La joven ahora anciana preparo el té a su amo y se disculpo con este por todas las molestias que le había causado –tengo que salir- le dijo –iré a ver a mis familiares- mintió y posteriormente se marcho rumbo a la floristería.

En la floristería se hallaba Michael y calcifer, el primero se encontraba estudiando arduamente unos conjuros de magia y el segundo, estaba tomando una siesta, con las cosas que sucedían últimamente toda su energía se esfumaba, en fin, todo era tranquilidad en aquella casa hasta que se vio perturbada por los toquidos insistentes provenientes de la puerta principal.

-¡michael! ¡calcifer!- gritaba una voz bastante familiar y a juzgar por ellos, demasiada necesitada.

Michael dejo sus libros a un lado y corrió hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió, se encontró con una ancianita -¿sophie eres tú?- pregunto extrañado por la presencia que se presentaba ante él.

-¡siii soy yo michael!- gritaba desesperada -¡soy sophie!- termino de decir antes que las lagrimas le ganaran.

-¿pero que te ha pasado?- preguntaba extrañado por ver a sophie nuevamente convertida en anciana -

-Ni yo lo sé- sollozaba sophie –lo único que sé es que cuando me levante estaba convertida en anciana- sollozaba aun mas mientras llevaba sus manos a sus ojos.

Calcifer quien debido a los gritos de ambos, se levanto y fue a ver el porqué de estos y lo que encontró fue a sophie convertida en anciana llorando desconsolada y a Michael quien empezó a buscar entre sus libros una forma de romper el hechizo nuevamente.

-El único quien tal vez pueda romper el hechizo seguramente es howl- declaraba calcifer quien estudiaba minuciosamente a sophie.

-tienes razón calcifer- dijo Michael al notar que no encontraría nunca en un libro como romper un hechizo tan fuerte.

Sin embargo, sophie quien no quería saber nada de howl se opuso –no quiero que le digan nada- imploro a ambos.

-Lo siento sophie- se disculpo tristemente Michael –pero tenemos que decírselo a howl, puede que tu vida peligre si continuas como anciana- declaro mientras intentaba esfumar de su mente los pensamientos tristes.

Sin más remedio, sophie tuvo que acceder a que Michael y calcifer le comentaran de su situación al mago y habiendo hecho esto, se retiro del lugar y emprendió el regreso a su hogar donde seguramente el joven josef le esperaba para recibir una explicación por parte de ella.

El joven aprendiz y el demonio de fuego por su parte, se quedaron pensando una amena manera de contarle a howl la situación de sophie y ver si el accedia a ayudarles a recuperar la juventud de esta, ya que si se lo decían de manera convencional este se negaría a ayudarles.

-ya llegue- hizo saber howl quien como todos los días, regresaba oliendo a alcohol, con paso tambaleante se sento en una de las sillas que estaban previamente acomodadas y se dispuso a relajarse.

-buenas noches amo howl- saludo nerviosamente su aprendiz –nosotros… bueno… mmm- decía el joven mientras intentaba abordar el delicado tema.

-¡Sopie es una anciana!- grito calcifer quien prefirió decirlo rápido y claramente a quedar como Michael.

-Si si ya se, sophie es una anciana- decia howl entre balbuceos –siempre se está comportando como una- continuo.

Calcifer y Michael al ver que no fueron comprendidos por el mago, prefirieron ser más directos –sophie volvió a ser una anciana- dijeron pausadamente intentando darle énfasis a –sophie- y a -anciana-, sin embargo, por el alto nivel de alcohol que poseía howl en aquel momento, le impidió captar la situación que le presentaban y sin más, les ofreció a ambos una sonrisa tonta mientras se levantaba de la silla y se retiraba del lugar. El demonio de fuego y el aprendiz de mago observaron como howl abandonaba la escena y cerrando tras de sí la puerta que daba a su habitación.

Por su parte, el mago quien se había encerrado en su habitación, se acostó en su desarreglada cama y observo como una a una las arañitas hacían sus telarañas, howl parecía distraído viéndolas –sooon taaaan grises- balbuceaba –me recuerdan a sophie- y habiendo dicho eso, su mente empezó a recordar las palabras que momentos atrás le habían dicho su aprendiz y calcifer –sophie es una anciana- susurro -¡como que sophie es una anciana!- grito alterado dándose al fin cuenta de lo que le querían decir. Con apresuracion salió de su habitación y corrió hacia la sala donde Michael y calcifer aun permanecían.

-¡explíquense!- grito eufórico howl -¿¡porque sophie es una anciana si la bruja del paramo murió!?- preguntaba confuso.

-no lo sabemos amo howl- respondió su aprendiz –sophie vino hace rato y tenía esa apariencia, estaba preocupada también- se limito a decir.

-¡llévenme con ella!- exclamaba el mago quien quería comprobar con sus propios ojos el estado de la joven.

-no podemos- interrumpió calcifer –seguramente ella no quiere verte-

-¿entonces como podre ayudarla?- cuestiono a los presentes –esta doña memetoenproblemas me hará viejo más rápido- se quejo y emprendió camino hacia la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas howl?- pregunto calcifer.

-¡a ver a suliman!- sentencio y acto seguido salió por la puerta.

Michael y calcifer al ver como el mago los dejaba solos, empezaron a buscar por su cuenta una forma de ayudar a sophie –por lo menos debemos hacer algo para que sus achaques no interfieran en su vida- dijo Michael quien empezaba a hojear un libro, -tienes razón- asevero calcifer.

Sophie por fin había regresado a casa del joven noble, con lentitud abrió la puerta principal, empezó a avanzar por la sala evitando hacer ruido innecesario pero su intento de no hacer ruido se vio truncado por la voz del joven amo que provenía de la cocina –sophie, ¿no es mejor que me cuentes que sucede?- demando, la joven al ver que no tenia mas remedio, se vio en la necesidad de contarle la verdad a su jefe.

-joven josef… bueno yo… estoy bajo un hechizo- declaro –y fui a ver a un mago para pedirle que me lo quite- añadió –pero es demasiado fuerte el hechizo que no pudo- menciono decepcionada.

Josef escucho atento cada palabra dicha por sophie, podría juzgar que era una mentira pero estaba demasiada elaborada, además, prefería creerle a la linda sophie que hacerla sentir mal –ya veo, pero no importa- hablo –aun así eres sophie-.

-Gracias por comprender mi situación- agradeció sophie mientras avanzaba nuevamente rumbo a su habitación.

-una cosa mas sophie- interrumpió nuevamente el joven josef quien ahora estaba en la sala –quería decirte que me gustas- declaro.

El corazón de la joven se llevo una fuerte impresión debido a la declaración que su propio amo le había hecho, eran demasiadas emociones para un día y ella ya no sabía cómo manejar esta última. Sin voltearlo a ver, asintió la cabeza dándole a entender que había escuchado sus palabras y emprendió marcha a su habitación.

-¡¿pero cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí, linda sophie?!- exclamo josef al no escuchar respuesta de la joven.

Sophie se detuvo a pensar lo que sentía por el joven amo, cerro sus ojos y empezó a intentar dialogar con su corazón –en este momento a quien le pertenece mi corazón- se dijo; una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente, muchas de ellas de howl, era obvio, su corazón siempre pertenecerá a aquel, su gran amor, howl. –Lo siento mucho joven josef- se disculpo dándole a entender que ella aun amaba al mago y se retiro corriendo.

El joven noble por su parte, se quedo estático, la bella sophie no le correspondió y aquello le destrozo el corazón –si no eres mía, entonces tu corazón lo será- susurro mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba por sus labios.

* * *

Y aqui les traigo el capitulo 5, espero lo disfruten :D.. muy pronto subire el 6.


	6. Capitulo 6: Donde howl reflexiona

**CAPITULO 6. DONDE HOWL REFLEXIONA**

Howl determinado a ayudar a sophie, viajo varios días rumbo al castillo donde se encontraba suliman intentando tener pistas de cómo romper el hechizo bajo el cual estaba sophie. Tan pronto como llego a la morada del mago, una serie de guardias aparecieron frente a él.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunto uno de los guardias que estaba parado en la entrada principal

-Vengo a ver a suliman- contesto

-¿tiene cita con el mago real?- volvió a cuestionarlo

-no, pero díganle que howl quiere verle- asevero

El soldado inmediatamente llamo a otro de sus compañeros a dar la noticia al mago real, minutos más tarde, regreso el mismo soldado.

-El mago suliman lo está esperando- menciono y empezó a guiar a howl al lugar donde se encontraba suliman. Caminaron entre varios pasillos, varios de estos, adornados de esplendorosas pinturas y esculturas de aspectos extraños, hasta que por fin llegaron a los aposentos del mago real y tan pronto como howl puso un pie en aquel lugar, fue recibido por este.

-¡Bienvenido seas howell!- exclamo un mago avanzado de edad -¿Qué te trae ante mi?-

-Muchas gracias por atenderme- agradeció howl –he venido ante ti para pedirte ayuda- explico –sophie volvió a ser una anciana-.

El mago suliman se impresiono ya que solo la bruja del paramo era capaz de enviar semejante hechizo a alguien -¿no tienes pistas que nos ayuden a esclarecer esto?- cuestiono al mago más joven.

-Tengo- respondió –pero no aseguro que nos sean de mucha ayuda-

-Cualquier cosa ayuda howl- menciono suliman quien empezó a caminar hacia este.

-También tengo mis sospechas hacia alguien- menciono el joven mago –pero no estoy seguro-

-sería mejor vayamos a un lugar más privado y allá me cuentas todo- invito el mago mayor a howl mientras lo conducía a otra habitación.

Pasaron horas desde que howl y suliman entablaron discusión acerca de cómo liberar a sophie de su hechizo, ambos, habían aportado un sin número de ideas pero el mago mayor aporto una muy interesante.

-tal vez y sophie se volvió anciana porque reniega lo que siente en su corazón- declaro mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en su mentón.

Howl volteo a verlo, parpadeo unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza –puede ser- y empezó a pensar nuevamente -¿pero cómo podemos hacer para que deje de renegar lo que siente?-

-tal vez y eso deba comenzar por ti- declaro sutilmente suliman

-¿por…mi?- cuestiono howl -¿yo que tengo que ver con que sophie se haya transformado nuevamente en anciana?- le cuestiono intrigado.

-Bueno, si lo miras desde un punto clave, notaras que cada cosa que pasa a nuestro alrededor tiene una raíz por la cual inicia- sustentaba calmadamente el mago mayor quien observaba las reacciones que howl hacia por sus suposiciones.

Howl quien estaba incrédulo por la aseveración del mago real, prefirió callar y dirigirse hacia la salida –le agradezco sus aportaciones- agradeció mientras avanzaba apresuradamente fuera del salón.

Suliman solo observaba como el joven mago emprendía marcha, tal vez lo que dijo le había molestado, tal vez y le había dado una idea, quien sabe –esperemos se dé cuenta pronto- se limito a susurrar mientras regresaba a su asiento.

Por su parte, howl quien se hallaba de regreso a casa empezaba a analizar cada una de las ideas propuestas, inclusive la ultima dada por el mago suliman –no puedo ser yo la raíz del mal que sufre sophie- se decía –yo no tuve la culpa que se fuera de casa- dijo obstinadamente.

La tarde cayo muy pronto y el cansancio después de horas sin descanso se hicieron presente en el cuerpo del mago, con pereza avanzo un par de millas mas y al anochecer, ya había llegado a un pequeño pueblo; impacientemente busco un lugar donde pasar la noche, camino un par de calles hasta que encontró una pequeña posada y decidió entrar a ella –buenas noches, ¿tienen cuarto disponible?- pregunto howl a la anciana tendera, -claro jovencito- contesto sonrientemente –déjeme guiarle a su cuarto- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente y le hacia una seña al joven para que la siguiera; caminaron un largo y oscuro pasillo, howl se limitaba a seguir a la anciana dama mientras esta cojeaba y avanzaba muy despacio, el mago quien no soportaba dejar a una dama en apuros, se ofreció hacerle un conjuro a la anciana para que no sintiera tanto el peso de la edad, sin embargo, esta amablemente se negó -no todo se soluciona con magia joven mago- se limito a decir mientras abría la puerta del cuarto donde este pasaría la noche –que pase buenas noches- dijo la anciana –aproveche a reflexionar aquello que ronda por su mente- menciono y posteriormente se fue dejando a howl muy confuso.

-definitivamente no quiero ser viejo- se dijo mientras cerraba la habitación, se quitaba su elegante saco dejándolo en una silla y caminaba hacia la cama donde finalmente se recostó dispuesto a dormir.

La noche transcurrió apaciblemente, howl por una extraña razón no podía dormir, giraba de un lado al otro de la cama, se paraba, se acostaba, iba al baño, caminaba en círculos, contaba ovejas y nada, su insomnio era aun peor -¡quiero dormiiiiiiiiir!- gritaba desesperado mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza -¿Qué puedo hacer para dormir?- se preguntaba mientras sujetaba una almohada entre sus brazos. Los minutos transcurrieron en el silencio de la noche y howl seguía sin poder dormir, su desesperación se convirtió tranquilidad y aprovechando el tiempo que se le prestaba, empezó a meditar nuevamente todo lo que había sucedido entre él y sophie, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar cada suceso acontecido en todo ese periodo de tiempo; uno a uno los recuerdo fueron invadiendo la mente de howl y empezó a verlos como si se tratase de una película exhibida exclusivamente para él.

Como si fuese un fantasma, howl presenciaba vívidamente cada fragmento de recuerdo, el primero en el que entro era cuando recién sophie se mudaba oficialmente a su casa, con felicidad observaba aquella escena en la cual ambos recogían las flores diarias y las vendían –sophie se ve linda con ese delantal- decía contento mientras avanzaba al siguiente recuerdo donde ambos atendían animadamente la floristería, sophie sonreía contenta mientras el atendía unas clientas insistiéndoles en llevarse más flores de lo requerido; muy pronto, howl empezó a notar que conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba distanciándose mas y mas de sophie hasta el punto que la dejaba sola y así, llego a uno de los recuerdos con los que comenzó todo el caos entre ambos, aquel día donde él se marcho dejándola sola –soy un patán- se auto regaño y avanzo hacia sophie, intento abrazarla pero la traspaso –ahora ni en mis recuerdos puedo abrazarte- dijo tristemente mientras veía como nuevamente los recuerdos avanzaban y le mostraban el momento que sophie recibió a peter en su casa –ese abusivo roba novias- susurro el mago mientras lo veía con una mirada asesina y continuaba presenciando lo que ocurrió aquel día. Inmerso en ese recuerdo, observo detallamente como aquel joven pretendía a su linda sophie y como el llego a presenciar la escena y no fue capaz de ser comprensivo, en cambio, se comporto de lo peor –los celos son malos para un mago enamorado- afirmaba mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y seguía presenciando el fragmento de recuerdo, pronto, la pregunta que había hecho en su tiempo sophie se hizo presente -¿Qué soy para ti?-, nuevamente, se había quedado sin habla mientras un punzante dolor se esparcía por todo su corazón -¿Qué soy para sophie?- repitió en tono inadvertible al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos hacia su corazón, sin darse cuenta, los recuerdos avanzaron hasta donde sophie había accedido a ser el ama de llaves del joven josef, howl noto algo extraño en ese encuentro –es como si la hubiera estado esperando- susurro y siguió pendiente de la escena llevándolo al desastroso y fatal día, una a una, las escenas pasaban frente a él –¡si no fuese tan mujeriego!- exclamo furioso y ahí finalizaron sus recuerdos, en el instante que sophie le dijo que no quería saber nada de él.

En cuanto termino de presenciar aquellos recuerdos, abrió sus ojos y se levanto de la cama, lo primero que noto, era que ya había amanecido, llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y se acomodo sus cabellos -¿Qué soy para sophie?- se repetía una y otra vez -¡Que sooooooy!- insistía desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de eso y de pronto recordó la burla que tiempo atrás le había dicho uno de sus ex-compañeros universitarios -¿acaso te peleaste con tu linda noviecita?- retumbo en su cabeza -¡linda noviecita!- exclamo howl -¡eso es!- grito eufórico mientras se levantaba de la cama y corría hacia la recepción.

-Señora tendera ya me retiro ¿Cuánto va a ser?- preguntaba desde el pasillo howl quien empezaba a tener prisa para llegar a su hogar, sin embargo, cuando llego a la recepción, no había nadie, solo una pequeña nota que decía –la resolución de tus problemas es el mejor pago para mí-; extrañado por la nota, el mago dejo aquel lugar y se encamino nuevamente al apacible pueblo de Market Chipping.

A lo lejos, en aquella posada, se encontraba parada en la puerta aquella misteriosa viejita –me alegro que haya encontrado la raíz del problema de sophie- declaro mientras poco a poco empezaba a cambiar de forma transformándose en el mago suliman.

Cuando al fin el mago llego a su hogar, abrió la puerta mostrándose una furiosa chica -¡Howl eres un miserable!- grito esta mientras le arrojaba un sartenazo al recién llegado, con agilidad lo esquivo a tiempo y el ruido fuerte del sartén se hizo presente en toda la casa.

-¡primero haces sufrir a mi hermana y ahora es una anciana!- gritaba enojada mientras el aprendiz de mago intentaba sostenerla por los brazos –calma martha, si lo matas no podremos quitarle el hechizo a sophie- decía para apaciguar el enojo de esta.

La joven inhalo fuertemente e intento controlarse –esta bien- dijo –solo porque el liberara a mi hermana de su hechizo- se repetía una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se calmo.

Howl quien seguía impresionado por el atentado de muerte que segundos atrás había sufrido, aclaro la garganta y por fin decidió a hablar –veo que martha se entero de todo- menciono mientras empezaba a caminar prudentemente alrededor de esta.

-perdón amo howl pero tenía que contárselo- se excuso Michael

-perdonado- dijo howl quien se acomodaba detrás de su aprendiz para evitar se atacado nuevamente.

Martha quien aún seguía algo molesta opto por retirarse de la casa antes de querer cometer un intento de homicidio nuevamente –si no libras a sophie de su hechizo juro que vendré y ¡te matare!- amenazo la joven mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba.

Michael y howl se quedaron estáticos varios minutos hasta que recuperaron el movimiento –¿lograste descubrir cómo ayudar a sophie?- interrogo el joven aprendiz, -posiblemente- contesto howl mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación –michael voy a estar ocupado, por favor no me vayan a interrumpir- dijo y se marcho dejando solo a su aprendiz.

Mientras tanto, en la soledad de un cuarto, se hallaba el joven josef quien empezaba a tramar su siguiente movimiento –con esto estoy seguro que tu corazón será mío- susurro.

* * *

Ahora si, estamos en el capitulo 6, nos acercamos al final :D


	7. Capitulo 7:Donde howl recibe una bufanda

**CAPITULO 7. DONDE HOWL RECIBE UNA BUFANDA**

Desde que sophie había rechazado al joven josef, este se había encerrado en su habitación y no salía más que para ir al trabajo; sophie se encontraba preocupada debido a dicha situación, una parte de ella se sentía culpable por no ser capaz de corresponder los sentimientos del joven amo, pero por otra parte, no quería jugar con los sentimientos que este tenía hacia ella.

-¿joven josef, no va a comer?- preguntaba la joven quien sostenía una bandeja de comida en sus manos. Pasaron unos minutos y el joven amo no contesto -¿se siente bien?- insistió y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente; sophie no sabía como hacer para que saliera de su cuarto y sin más, se marcho preocupada que algo pudiese haberle pasado.

-Me preocupa josef- susurraba sophie pensativa –espero no le haya pasado algo malo-, termino de decir mientras intentaba continuar con sus labores diarias, ahora su cuerpo de anciana no le permitía hacer lo que hacía tan normal, sus huesos le tronaban y sus articulaciones le dolían –ya había olvidado como se sentía ser anciana- se reía mientras bajaba por los escalones con la bandeja de comida en sus manos.

Entrada la tarde, sophie estaba sentada en la sala tejiendo lo que parecía ser un suéter –siento que me enfermare- decía achacosamente. El sonido de unos pasos se hicieron presentes y con ellos una voz familiar –sophie, tengo que salir de la ciudad, regreso en un par de días- decía apresurada la voz al momento que se cerraba la puerta. Sophie quien no tuvo tiempo para responder a la despedida del joven amo, continuo el tejido –debe quedar hoy-.

El joven josef quien momentos atrás se había ido de casa, se encontraba en una carroza rumbo a lo desconocido –muy pronto tu corazón me pertenecerá- reía.

En casa del mago, se podía presenciar un gran caos, howl quien no había dormido nada desde que había regresado de ver a suliman, se encontraba retire y retire libros de la estantería, tomaba uno tras otro, les daba una hojeada rápida y los botaba, a veces caminaba en círculos impidiendo muchas veces el trafico. Su joven aprendiz se limitaba a observar a su maestro ya que este le había prohibido que le interrumpiera, por tanto, solo podía observarlo, pasarle agua o comida cuando fuera necesario, sin embargo, a pesar de no poderle ser de gran ayuda a howl, intentaría serlo para sophie ya que mientras su maestro aparentemente investigaba como quitarle el hechizo a esta, el se disponía a crear conjuros para disminuirle los achaques –amo howl, iré a ver a sophie- aviso Michael quien se encontraba en la puerta y al no ver reacción por parte de su maestro, se retiro.

-¡michael espérame!- grito a lo lejos calcifer -¡yo también quiero ir a ver a sophie!- y así ambos caminaron rumbo a la casa de esta.

En el camino, a Michael se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mejor ir a cesari, no para ir a ver a martha, sino para comprarle uno de los postres favoritos de su amiga sophie y calcifer un poco renuente por la idea, prefirió adelantarse a casa de esta. Cuando Michael llego a casa de sophie, se encontró a ella y a calcifer felizmente hablando y instantáneamente se unió a la conversación.

-hola sophie- saludo –te he traído unos postres de cesari y martha te envía otros mas- agrego Michael.

-gracias Michael, que amable eres- agradeció sophie quien se empezaba a levantar de su cómodo sillón –vamos a preparar un rico te para esto- decía mientras daba pasos lentos y tambaleantes hacia la cocina.

Michael al presenciar lo difícil que se le hacía a sophie caminar el tramo que había entre la sala y la cocina, se ofreció a preparar el mismo el te –sophie, quedate con calcifer y descansa- le pidió al momento que el dejaba a un lado las cajas de postres e iba a la cocina –yo hare el té por ti-.

Sophie agradeció el noble acto del joven aprendiz y regreso a su asiento –sabes calcifer, cuando eres viejo toooodo te cruje- comento haciendo reír a calcifer –que bueno que nunca envejeces amigo- le dijo apaciblemente. Minutos más tarde, Michael regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja en la cual habían un par de platos, tenedores, tazas, azúcar, leche y por supuesto, el té.

-Sophie, me gustaría que tomaras estos conjuros con tu te- le pidió amablemente el aprendiz de mago –los hice especialmente para ti- añadió.

La joven se sintió conmovida que se preocuparan por ella y feliz tomo entre sus manos el sobrecito de conjuros -Te lo agradezco michael- dijo, con suavidad los vertió en su te y lo bebió mientras Michael se dispuso a repartir los ricos postres.

-¡sophie esto esta delicioso!- exclamaba calcifer quien ya iba por el segundo pastelillo

-Tienes razón calcifer- asentía sophie –son los mejores pastelillos del mundo- decía mientras se llevaba un trozo de este a la boca.

-Me alegro que les gustara, martha los hizo con mucho amor- decía orgulloso de su martha el aprendiz de mago.

Y así, los tres pasaron la tarde comiendo postres de cesari y bebiendo te hasta que estos se acabaron.

-brrrr que frio hace- decía calcifer quien se había ocultado entre los maderos de la chimenea

-michael puedes traer unos leños del patio- pidió amablemente sophie mientras le señalaba donde se ubicaba este. Minutos más tarde, el joven aprendiz regresaba con varios leños sobre sus brazos –espero que con estos no nos de tanto frio- expreso mientras los colocaba sobre calcifer.

-¡ya termine!- digo enérgicamente sophie llamando la atención de los dos presentes.

-¿Qué terminaste sophie?- pregunto intrigado Michael

Sophie lo miro cariñosamente y le extendió un suéter color café -pruébatelo- le dijo al momento que se lo entregaba al joven –lo hice para ti-.

Michael quedo sorprendido, era la primera vez que le regalaban ropa hecha a mano desde la muerte de su madre, unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos e impulsivamente se agacho abrazando a sophie –muchas gracias sophie-. La joven tiernamente correspondió el abrazo –de nada Michael- le susurro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¡sophie ¡¡sophie!- gritaba el demonio de fuego tratando de llamar la atención –yo también quiero un suéter- suplicaba.

La joven y el aprendiz de mago voltearon a verlo –calcifer, si te hago un suéter no podrás ponértelo- se rio divertida la joven –a menos que sea uno a prueba de fuego- complemento el joven aprendiz quien también reía.

Calcifer los miro molesto por y opto por esconderse entre los maderos –ya verán cuando se estén bañando, les enviare el agua helada- decía molesto.

-por cierto sophie, ¿tú no tienes frio?- pregunto el joven desviando el tema.

-claro que si – afirmo sophie –por eso me hice un lindo chal- dijo mientras lo sacaba de un cajoncito que estaba alado de ella y se lo enrollaba alrededor –también hice uno para …- no pudo continuar.

-¿será acaso que es para howl?- intuyo calcifer quien curioso se asomo de entre los maderos.

-¿le hiciste uno a howl?- pregunto entusiasmado Michael.

Sophie bajo la mirada y un ligero rubor se asomo por sus mejillas –s… si-

Calcifer y Michael sonrieron felices, después de todo, sophie sentía algo muy fuerte por aquel mago tonto y pasase lo que pasase no dejaría de quererlo. –¿nos dejarías ver lo que hiciste para howl?- pregunto curioso Michael, -claro- asintió sophie mientras buscaba en el cajón -taraaan- canto y extendió el trozo de tela color azul oscuro con bordados grises.

-es una bufanda- dijeron calcifer y Michael al unisonó

-así es- asintió sophie –pensé que le quedaría bien ese color- menciono contenta.

–por cierto sophie, ¿Dónde está el joven amo?- cambio de tema calcifer extrañado que a esas alturas del día no haya regresado a casa.

-salió de viajes- contesto la joven

-¿y cuando regresara?- interrogo preocupado Michael

-no me dijo exactamente- suspiro sophie.

-ven a casa con nosotros- declaro firmemente el joven aprendiz –solo en lo que regresa tu jefe-

-lo siento michael- se disculpo la joven –no después de todo lo que ha pasado entre howl y yo- dijo tristemente.

-howl no es rencoroso sophie- declaro el demonio de fuego

-calcifer tiene razón- se unió Michael –por favor sophie, ven a casa- le suplico mientras la tomaba de ambas manos.

-perdónenme chicos- lloro sophie –es mejor que regresen a casa-

-¿por lo menos podemos entregarle a howl la bufanda que le tejiste? – interrogo Michael a sophie.

-claro- contesto mientras se la entregaba –ahora vayan a casa- les ordeno

Los tres salieron a la calle, Michael y calcifer se despidieron y emprendieron camino a casa, sophie se quedo afuera hasta cerciorarse que ambos se habían marchado y habiendo pasado eso, se metió a esta, cerro todo con llave y se sentó nuevamente en el cómodo sillón para seguir tejiendo.

Minutos más tarde, calcifer y Michael hicieron muy alegres su aparición en casa de howl, -ya regresamos howl- dijo calcifer quien llego corriendo a acomodarse en la chimenea.

-hmmmp- se limito a contestar el mago quien seguía sumergido entre los libros.

-sophie te envía algo- menciono melodiosamente su aprendiz -¿no quieres ver qué es?- termino de decir mientras tomaba la bufanda y la movía de derecha a izquierda.

Howl pareció no escuchar los comentarios que su joven aprendiz hacia, su concentración hacia el libro era mayor.

-bueno entonces si no quieres lo que te hizo sophie yo me lo quedare- seguía Michael mencionando con su melodiosa voz mientras prácticamente le restregaba a howl en su cara el presente. Sin embargo, sus intentos no dieron resultado y harto de la situación dejo la bufanda a un lado y subió a su habitación; tan pronto como el joven aprendiz se retiro de la sala y calcifer se había dormido, howl dejo a un lado el libro en el cual fingía estar sumergido y se acerco al pequeño presente, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo extendió –pero si es una bufanda- expreso contento mientras la observaba más detenidamente –y parece ser que sophie estuvo hablando con ella- añadió al tiempo que se la enrollaba por el cuello –es muy cálida- expreso con una sonrisa en sus labios –tengo que estrenarla afuera- y así, salió de la casa.

Después que howl se marchara, Michael salió de su habitación, camino hacia las escaleras y se asomo para cerciorarse si aun su maestro se hallaba en casa, cuando noto que no era así, bajo corriendo hacia donde estaba calcifer -¡funciono calcifer!- exclamaba feliz, -no creí que funcionara, me impresionaste michael- decía asombrado el demonio de fuego, -ahora esperemos que ambos se contenten- dijo sonriente Michael.

Entre la oscuridad de la fría noche se hallaba howl quien feliz caminaba luciendo su nueva bufanda –realmente me hace ver más guapo- se decía y la tomaba entre sus manos sintiendo la suavidad de esta, pronto, algo llamo su atención, había un papelito pegada a la bufanda, con curiosidad lo despego evitando que su presente se dañara y observo que en ella había una dirección –es obra de michael- dijo perspicazmente pero no se molesto y opto por ir a la dirección que estaba escrita. Al llegar, se encontró con una casa de aspecto reconfortante, toco la puerta y al ver que no nadie le abría, opto por usar magia y abrirla, ingreso a la casa y lo primero que pudo observar fue el fuego casi extinto de una chimenea y frente a esta, una ancianita de cabellos canos que yacía durmiendo profundamente, lentamente y evitando hacer ruidos innecesarios camino hacia la anciana y cuando estaba lo más cerca de esta, la observo delicadamente cada una de sus facciones, sus gestos al inhalar y al exhalar; una amplia sonrisa se asomo por sus labios y sus brazos sujetaron fuertemente a la anciana figura.

Sophie quien se encontraba profundamente dormida, sintió ser rodeada por una enorme calidez, curiosa de que podría tratarse, abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos de la persona que le proporcionaba dicho calor -¿howl?- pregunto.

-shh sophie- la callo –no arruines el momento- susurro estrechando mas el abrazo.

Ambos permanecieron en esa posición y en silencio hasta que howl hablo -¿Por qué no regresas a casa conmigo?- le propuso.

Sophie deshizo el abrazo y miro hacia otro lado –porque no me siento capaz de regresar- susurro.

-no seas tontita- sonrió howl –ven vamos a casa- le ordeno dulcemente mientras tomaba a sophie de las manos y la arrastraba con el –y no permitiré un no por respuesta- dijo fingiendo ser estricto.

Sophie guardo silencio y fue llorando por todo el camino de regreso a casa; al llegar a esta, Michael y calcifer los esperaban sonrientes y con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente perfecta para la ocasión.

-¡bienvenida a casa sophie!- exclamaron toda la noche una y otra ves el demonio de fuego y el joven aprendiz. Sophie derramaba lágrimas de alegría por la bienvenida y sobre todo por haber regresado a casa.

-Gracias por la bufanda, me hace ver más apuesto- le susurro howl aprovechando que calcifer y Michael estaban absortos en su felicidad –que pases buenas noches sophie- termino de decir y subió a su habitación.

* * *

como nos estamos acercando al final, subire de dos capitulos por dia, en estos momentos ando escribiendo el ultimo capitulo :D... lo malo es que ya me dio bloqueo... espero se me quite pronto x.x


	8. Donde hubo una guerra con bolas de nieve

**CAPITULO 8. DONDE HUBO UNA GUERRA CON BOLAS DE NIEVE **

Transcurrieron días desde que sophie había sido "obligada" a regresar a casa, un aire frio se hacía sentir por toda la ciudad de Market Chipping y todos los habitantes de este se hallaban vistiendo sus mejores trajes para la época. Los niños alegres jugaban con las palomas mientras sus madres conversaban amenamente, las casas del pueblo exhalaban humo proveniente de sus chimeneas, todo era hermoso y pacifico en aquel pueblo.

En una de las tantas casas que se pueden hallar, una en especial estaba más viva que nunca, en ella, se encontraba sophie quien estaba desesperada al ver el desastre que howl y Michael habían provocado en la casa desde que ella había partido de esta.

-parecen unos niños- bufaba la joven quien ya no sentía tanto el peso de la edad –nada más me voy por unos días y tienen la casa hecha un desastre- decía mientras sacudía el polvo de toda la casa con un plumero.

Michael quien ya conocía el temperamento obsesivo por la limpieza de sophie, empezó a levantar todos los libros que permanecían en el suelo desde aquel día que howl los había tomado –sophie cuidado con eso- decía nervioso Michael quien corría de un lado al otro de la casa evitando que sophie intentara botar algo necesario.

-cof cof, sophie no levantes tanto polvo- tosía calcifer quien era víctima de la incesante limpieza por parte de esta.

Sophie hizo caso omiso de la queja hecha por el demonio de fuego y continuo limpiando, después que termino de sacudir, empezó a barrer frenéticamente, aprovechando que hacia esto, fue corriendo por una manta la cual coloco cerca de la chimenea, con una pala tomo a calcifer y se lo dio a Michael para que lo sostuviera mientras ella jalaba el hollín acumulado en su ausencia.

-¡no sohiee!- lloraba calcifer –mi precioso hollín- continuaba llorando –eres tan mala sophie-.

Después que se deshizo de todo el polvo y hollín que estaba en toda la casa, se disponía a fregar el piso cuando howl hizo su aparición por las escaleras –tan obsesiva por la limpieza como siempre sophie- expreso sonriente –recuerda que eres una anciana, no vayas a lastimarte-, sin embargo, sophie lo ignoro como había hecho con calcifer, a howl quien no le gusto se ignorado, avanzo hacia la anciana figura y le quito el escobillón de sus manos –deja que Michael y yo hagamos el resto- le dijo llamando por fin la atención de sophie –mejor ve y riega las flores- le ordeno suavemente.

Sophie quien por el momento no quería tener confrontamientos con el mago, se dispuso a obedecerlo y aunque un poco molesta, giro el color y entro al campo de flores. Dentro del campo, la joven camino a sus anchas, llevaba tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar que le brindaba una enorme paz –tiempo sin verlas- decía sophie alegre de estar en lo que se le denominaba "su jardín".

Aprovechando que sophie se hallaba en el campo de flores, Michael y howl fregaban el suelo de la casa -y bien, ¿encontraste como romper el hechizo de sophie?- pregunto Michael a su maestro mientras fregaba.

-por su puesto- contesto mientras dejaba a un lado su escobillón –pero no puedo decírtelo porque es un secreto- declaro entretenido al tiempo que llevaba su dedo índice hacia sus labios.

El aprendiz que continuaba fregando cambio drásticamente el tema -¿no crees que el jefe de sophie ya tardo en regresar?- menciono.

Howl cambio su expresión a una de disgusto –hay algo que no me gusta de ese hombre- declaro llamando la atención de su alumno.

-¿seguro no son celos amo howl?- le pregunto curioso su aprendiz.

-no, no es eso- volteo a ver al menor –debiste de haber notado algo extraño en el michael-.

El joven aprendiz dejo de fregar el suelo y cruzo sus brazos –ahora que lo dices, creo que si- menciono –pero no creí que fuera algo relevante amo howl-.

El mago dejo de fregar el suelo -Calcifer preparame el agua caliente- ordeno howl truncando la conversación –necesito salir- y empezó a caminar sobre las escaleras.

-espere amo howl- detuvo la acción su aprendiz -¿no terminara de fregar el suelo?- pregunto al tiempo que señalaba el escobillón.

-lo siento Michael, termina tu- se disculpo y continuo subiendo las escaleras rumbo al baño.

Michael quien se quedo solo, termino de fregar el suelo de la casa y cuando hubo terminado, sophie regresaba de cuidar las plantas, -¿te divertiste sophie?- pregunto interesado el aprendiz, -claro que si y mucho- respondió sophie quien lucía mas renovada que nunca -¿y donde esta howl?- pregunto al no verlo rondando por la casa, -hace bastante que salió- declaro sonriente Michael, sophie frunció las cejas –seguramente te dejo todo el trabajo ¿no es así?- asevero al tiempo que caminaba rumbo a la silla que daba frente a calcifer –ese hombre será muy caballeroso pero no es capaz de hacer algo por el mismo- declaro finalmente.

Horas mas tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a disminuir y el viento helaba mas, la joven de cabellos dorados rojizos decidió preparar chocolate caliente, temblando por el frio, avanzo rumbo a la cocina, tomo una olla, le vertió un poco de leche y camino hacia calcifer –vamos a preparar chocolate caliente calcifer- declaro sonriente.

-te dejo que me uses solo porque yo también quiero- declaro el demonio de fuego al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza y la joven colocaba la olla sobre esta.

-me pregunto cuándo regresara el joven josef- se decía preocupada mientras vertía el chocolate sobre la leche –espero se encuentre bien- menciono al tiempo que revolvía la mezcla con un cucharon de madera.

Calcifer quien escucho atento cada palabra dicha por sophie empezó a expresar su opinión –no te preocupes tanto por ese noble, hay algo extraño en el- le aconsejo.

-tal vez sea cierto calcifer, pero aun así es inevitable preocuparme por el- declaro la joven quien seguía moviéndole a la mezcla –oh, mira calcifer ya casi está listo- desvió el tema sonriente.

-si lo miro lo tiro- contesto divertido el demonio de fuego

-jajaja tienes razón- rio sophie por las sabias palabras de calcifer.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el chocolate por fin estaba listo, sophie se percato que calcifer se había quedado sin leños así que se levanto de la silla –ya no te queda ningún leño, voy por más- dijo y corrió hacia el patio. Cuando regreso de ahí, se encontró con Michael quien se había levantado después de una prologada siesta -¿dormiste bien michael?- pregunto sophie mientras colocaba los leños junto a calcifer.

-demasiado bien, es agotador fregar pisos- declaro sonriente el aprendiz de mago quien empezaba a detectar un rico olor –huele rico- declaro.

-sophie preparo chocolate caliente- menciono el demonio de fuego atrayendo la atención del joven aprendiz.

-así es Michael, ¿vas a querer un vaso?- pregunto sophie quien ya había traído un par de estos de la cocina.

-¡yo si!- exclamo calcifer ansioso por probar aquel liquido caliente

Sophie y Michael rieron por la inocencia que muchas veces lograba aflorar de aquel demonio –bien, entonces calcifer será el primero en beber un poco del rico chocolate- menciono sophie mientras tomaba el cucharon de madera que estaba sumergido en la bebida –di ahhhhh calcifer- ordeno dulcemente a lo que el demonio de fuego obedeció gustoso dejando mostrar una gran bocona y decía -ahhh-, con suavidad vertió el contenido del cucharon en la boca del demonio de fuego y sorprendida vio como calcifer absorbía la bebida -¡deliciosoo!- exclamo contento el demonio de fuego.

-me alegra que te gustara- expreso contenta sophie quien empezaba a servir los vasos para ella y Michael.

-sophie, ¿no te gustaría ir a dar un paseo mañana?- pregunto el aprendiz de mago –hace tiempo que no sales de casa-.

Sophie quien se hallaba sirviendo los vasos, dejo a un lado la actividad y volteo a ver a michael –eso seria bueno- comento y continuo su labor.

-yo también quiero ir- intervino calcifer quien llevaba días internado en la chimenea –extraño la libertad-.

-claro que iras con nosotros- sonreía sophie quien sostenía en sus manos un vaso humeante de chocolate caliente.

Pasado aquel evento, la noche llego instantáneamente y los ocupantes del cálido hogar se dispusieron marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones –te dejare un par de leños por si llegas a necesitarlo- susurro sophie despidiéndose de calcifer quien se hallaba descansando apaciblemente, acto seguido, se retiro a su habitación dispuesta a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, los habitantes de Market Chipping se levantaron ansiosos por iniciar una nueva página en su vida, sin embargo, se encontraron con que en el transcurso de la noche había caído una fuerte nevada cubriendo los techos y las calles de blanco; los niños quienes alegres presenciaron el regalo que les había otorgado la nevada, salieron riendo y brincando de sus casas siendo perseguidos por sus preocupadas madres quienes llevaban los abrigos de estos en sus manos. Sophie en aquel momento se acababa de levantar, decidió asomarse por la ventana de su habitación para darle un vistazo ligero a la ciudad y lo que encontró fue a esta cubierta de grandes capas de nieve, rara vez nevaba en aquella pacifica ciudad y una gran felicidad embargo a la joven quien maravillada bajo corriendo las escaleras buscando salir a la calle al tiempo que daba a conocer la noticia por toda la casa -¡nieve!, ¡hay nieve!- gritaba contenta.

Calcifer quien hacía rato se había levantado, se sintió interesado en comprobar lo que gritaba sophie asi que salió de su cálida chimenea y siguió el rumbo tomado por la joven quien ya se encontraba en la calle -¡sophie tiene razón es nieve!- exclamo sorprendido al ver que era verdad.

Michael quien se hallaba durmiendo aun, fue despertado por los gritos de alegría dados por sophie y calcifer, con pereza se levanto de su cama, se coloco los zapatos y salió a la calle para ver porque esos dos estaban tan felices, lo primero que noto fue que había mucho frio, después, se dio cuenta que había nieve, inmensas capas de nieve, tanto en techos como en calles, sus ojos se agrandaron al tiempo que su sonrisa también lo hacía.

-¡guerra de nieve!- grito sophie al tiempo que le arrojaba una bola de nieve a Michael quien se hallaba asimilando el nuevo paisaje que se le presentaba; aquel ataque sorpresa fue a dar a la cara del joven aprendiz quien salió abruptamente de su ensoñación –no es justo sophie, me agarraste desprevenido- chillo.

La joven se limito a reír –ven calcifer, estas en mi equipo- le dijo al demonio de fuego para que no se sintiera excluido del juego.

Muy pronto el aprendiz de mago hizo su contrataque, aprovechando el uso de magia hacia las bolas para posteriormente arrojárselas a sophie y sophie quien no tenia magia, daba su mejor esfuerzo para contraatacar al joven, por su parte, calcifer se limitaba a darle ánimo a la joven. Justo en la parte crucial de la guerra howl hizo acto de presencia desde el marco de la puerta que yacía abierta desde que los jóvenes salieron.

-michael eso es trampa- atino howl a decir divertido al ver la situación presente en la cual, de un lado estaba sophie con su aspecto de anciana arrojándole bolas de nieve a Michael al tiempo que calcifer gritaba palabras motivadoras y del otro, a su joven pupilo usando la magia como apoyo.

Ambos jóvenes y el demonio de fuego estaban absortos en la actividad que realizaban por lo cual, de manera no intencional ignoraron los reclamos de howl y este al ver que fue ignorado, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto uniéndose al juego e ignorando las sabias palabras que momentos atrás le había dado a su alumno, uso la magia para crear las suficientes bolas de nieve y arrojárselas a los presentes. Sophie y Michael al sentirse atacados por alguien que no eran ellos, unieron fuerzas y se abalanzaron contra howl –no se vale, dos contra uno- reía el mago intentando cubrirse de los ataques.

-¡son tres contra uno!- regaño calcifer al mago quien estaba presente en la guerra –sophie, Michael arrójenle más nieve- ordenaba a los jóvenes quienes gustosos siguieron el mandato.

Habiendo llegado el medio día y después de una ajetreada mañana llena de nieve y entretenimiento, el sol empezó a hacer de las suyas haciendo que la nieve se empezara a derretir, afortunadamente el juego hacia mucho había llegado a su fin declarándose Michael, sophie y calcifer ganadores de la guerra, howl quien había perdido, quedo como prisionero de guerra.

-¿y bien, que hacemos con él?- pregunto curioso el demonio de fuego al tiempo que daba vuelas alrededor del mago.

-no sé, ¿Qué castigo le pondrás al prisionero sophie?- pregunto el aprendiz de mago.

Sophie quien ya había pensado en el castigo perfecto para howl, sonrió maliciosamente haciendo despertar el temor de los presentes –su castigo será que venga con nosotros a pasear- declaro finalmente.

Calcifer y Michael encontraron muy inocente el castigo, sin embargo, lo que mandaba sophie se hacía y así, el castigo quedo impuesto; howl quedo extrañado por el inusual castigo, no obstante, se alegraba que no fuera algo mas grave -¿y cuando será el paseo?- pregunto curioso.

-en la tarde- contesto sophie –así que no te vayas a escapar- le advirtió muy seria.

-entendido capitán- bromeo el mago haciendo un saludo militar.

El demonio de fuego y el joven aprendiz rieron por el comportamiento del mago, pocas veces lo podían ver haciendo esa clase de cosas, por su parte, sophie sonrió complacida y se retiro hacia su habitación alegando cansancio.

* * *

Y asi, llegamos al capitulo 8, casi casi llegando al capitulo final... he de decir que continuo bloqueada :S... aun asi pongo mi esfuerzo para terminar el ultimo capitulo y subirlo pronto. Nos vemos :D


	9. Capitulo 9: Donde se van de paseo

**CAPITULO 9. DONDE SE VAN DE PASEO **

Por fin había llegado la tarde y con ella, se había derretido la nieve que horas antes cubría de blanco a la ciudad, en casa, se hallaba sophie, calcifer y Michael quienes llevaban sus ropas mas abrigadoras, esperaban impacientes en la puerta esperando a cierto mago.

-¡¿Ya estás listo howl?!- gritaba sophie desde la puerta –¡te estamos esperando!-

-¡no aun no!- contestaba con el mismo tono el mago quien seguía encerrado en el baño.

-¡ya llevas más de dos horas metido en el baño!- gritaba molesta la joven.

-¡pues necesito otras dos horas más!- declaro howl

Sophie fastidiada por la situación que se presentaba, emprendió rumbo al baño, con paso firme subió las escaleras y camino hacia la puerta del baño, suspiro hondo y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que podía abrió salvajemente la puerta dejando al descubierto a cierto mago quien iba a penas comenzar a ponerse la tintura para el cabello.

-¡sophie no me veas estoy espantoso!- chillo howl intentando cubrirse el cabello con sus manos.

La joven ignorando las suplicas hechas por el mago, lo tomo del saco y empezó a jalarlo hacia la salida –¡nooooo sophie!- se quejaba llevándole la contraria, -no te quejes, nadie notara que no te teñiste el cabello mago ególatra- regañaba sophie a howl.

Después de varios minutos de insistentes berrinches por parte del mago, llegaron a la puerta donde les esperaban Michael y calcifer.

-eres una bruja sophie- gimoteo molesto howl quien se estaba acomodando su saco –ahora no me veo atractivo-

Sophie se limito a ignorar los comentarios dolidos del mago y pregunto a calcifer y a Michael si estaban preparados para salir, a lo que ellos asintieron fuertemente –bien, entonces vámonos- ordeno la joven.

Tras varios minutos caminando por la ciudad, llegaron al centro de esta, un lugar lleno de tiendas lujosas, un sin número de restaurantes elegantes y puestos de comida –mira sophie ahí venden algodones de azúcar- señalaba entusiasmado calcifer.

-si quieres vamos por uno- ofreció amablemente sophie quien se había acercado al demonio de fuego.

-¿lo dices enserio?- pregunto curioso

-claro- dijo la joven –ven vamos- invito al demonio de fuego a que la siguiera y este, hizo una expresión de felicidad. Cuando llegaron al puesto donde vendían los algodones, calcifer los observo impresionado, habían de tantos colores que no sabía de cual escoger –que difícil decidirme por uno- decía ansioso el demonio de fuego, la joven al escuchar aquello, se le ocurrió una idea –porque no compramos los dos colores que más te gusten-, calcifer acepto la idea, no se llevaría todos los algodones, pero se llevaría dos que él quisiera y así, escogió uno azul y uno rosa, sophie pago gustosa la cantidad y se reunió nuevamente con Michael y howl quienes parecían tener una plática muy interesante.

Ya cuando estuvieron los cuatro reunidos, calcifer empezó a presumir su algodón de azúcar color azul a Michael y a howl, este último, aprovechando la distracción del demonio de fuego, le dio buen mordisco al algodón y calcifer, al darse cuenta de la atrocidad que howl había hecho, empezó a quejarse con sophie.

–no seas inmaduro howl- regaño la joven al mago quien se relamía los labios muy contento.

-no soy inmaduro sophie- se defendió howl –calcifer fue quien me acerco su algodón de azúcar tan provocativamente que parecía una invitación a que probara de el- declaro confiado.

Sophie mostro una cara de disgusto por haber escuchado la declaración del mago y le ofreció su algodón de azúcar a calcifer como disculpas por lo que howl le hizo al de él; calcifer aun triste por lo sucedido con su anterior algodón de azúcar, acepto el de sophie y se alejo lo más posible del mago para que este no volviera a comerse su preciada golosina.

Después de aquel incidente con el algodón de azúcar, los jóvenes siguieron recorriendo el resto de la ciudad, Michael quien hacía varios días que no iba a ver a martha debido a que ahora permanecía más tiempo cuidando de sophie, propuso ir a sentarse a comer unos pastelillos en cesari y sophie se unió a la petición, no por los pastelillos, sino porque tenía deseos de ver a su hermana, hacia mucho que no sabía de ella más que lo que le comentaba el joven aprendiz, a calcifer le daba igual a donde fueran así que se unió a la petición y finalmente howl quien se negó rotundamente al recordar la amenaza de muerte que días atrás había recibido por parte de la hermana de sophie. Y finalmente, por mayoría de votos, todos fueron a cesari, al llegar ahí, notaron que el lugar estaba por cerrar, así que Michael y sophie corrieron hacia el mostrador dejando atrás a calcifer y a howl, martha al notar la presencia de su enamorado y su hermana, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a recibirlos.

-¡sophie tanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamaba emocionada al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana mayor.

Sophie correspondió gustosa el abrazo dado por su hermana –te extrañe tanto martha- decía al tiempo que profundizaba mas el abrazo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ambas se tranquilizaron, martha noto que sophie aun seguía hechizada e instantáneamente volteo a ver furiosa a howl -¿Por qué mi hermana aun sigue siendo anciana?- pregunto.

Howl se sobresalto por el tono que uso la joven, sin embargo, mantuvo su postura caballerosa –la perfección requiere de tiempo- se excuso.

Martha solo miro incrédula por las palabras de howl, prefería contenerse de hacer una escena frente a su hermana y opto por ignorarlo –sophie, Michael me conto que trabajabas como ama de llaves para un joven noble ¿es verdad? – pregunto curiosa.

-así es- asintió sophie –pero esta de viajes así que me regrese a casa de este mago bobo- comento mientras señalaba a este.

-ya veo- se limito a contestar martha –michael espero estés cuidando muy bien de mi hermana- cambio el tema.

-claro que si- contesto el joven quien estaba ayudando a calcifer a comerse un pastelillo

-eso me alegra- sonrió martha quien volteaba a ver a su hermana –sophie tengo que regresar al trabajo, te veo otro día- se despidió abrazando a sophie y a Michael y posteriormente corrió de regreso al negocio.

-Bueno, nosotros también nos regresamos a casa- opto por decir howl quien ya tenía un tramo avanzado.

-espera howl, sophie no puede caminar tan rápido- expreso Michael quien se hallaba junto a sophie.

El mago volteo a verlos –bueno en ese caso hagamos esto- propuso howl al tiempo que empezaba a elevarse por el aire -volemos-.

El joven aprendiz capto rápido la idea de su maestro y este también empezó a elevarse en el aire –sujétate de mi brazo sophie- dijo al tiempo que lo extendía hacia la joven.

Sophie estaba a punto de tomar el brazo de Michael cuando fue detenida por howl –si me permites, tu vendrás conmigo- ordeno caballerosamente al tiempo que sujetaba a sophie por la cintura y la elevaba por el aire –michael, calcifer, adelántense a la casa- ordeno mientras se alejaba de estos lentamente.

El joven pupilo y el demonio de fuego asintieron y sonrieron pícaramente –¡nos vemos en casa sophie!- se despidieron y tomaron rumbo alejándose de howl y sophie.

-Bien sophie, solo estamos tu y yo- susurro cariñosamente howl quien emprendía la marcha hacia el lado opuesto del camino a casa.

-howl el camino a casa no es ese- declaro sophie inquieta debido a la cercanía que tenia con el mago.

-¿Quién dijo que iríamos a casa?- pregunto pícaramente –te llevare a un lugar mucho mejor- declaro mientras bajaba su rostro a la altura de la joven y le regalaba una sonrisa clásica en el mago.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron su viaje por el cielo, inexplicablemente sophie se sintió más cansada de lo normal siendo que en la tarde se había tomado una siesta, sus parpados le pesaban y el tranquilo inhalar y exhalar continuo del mago le invitaron al reino de los sueños.

Por otra parte, Michael y calcifer recién acababan de llegar a casa, ambos platicaban amenamente imaginando lo que pasaría entre howl y sophie –es seguro que ahora si se reconcilian- decía contento el aprendiz mientras cerraba la puerta.

-esperemos así sea- añadió calcifer –velar por ese par es muy agotador- se quejaba mientras volaba rumbo a la chimenea.

Muy pronto, una voz interrumpió aquella animada platica -¡michael, calcifer que malvados!- grito sentido -¿Por qué se fueron de mi?-

El aprendiz y el demonio de fuego atónitos por aquel timbre de voz, voltearon a ver de dónde provenía, lo que descubrieron fue a howl parado de brazos cruzados -¿howl?- pregunto incrédulo calcifer.

-contéstenme ¿Por qué se fueron sin mi?- insistía el mago quien se acercaba cada vez más a los dos presentes.

-¿no se supone que te habías ido con sophie?- pregunto extrañado Michael

Howl se extraño por la pregunta hecha por su pupilo -¿Cómo que me fui con sophie?- pregunto.

-sí, te fuiste volando con ella y a nosotros nos enviaste a casa- declaro calcifer desde la chimenea.

El mago aun más confuso que antes se limito a volver a preguntar nuevamente-¿pero cómo pude hacer eso si yo estoy aquí?-

Un silencio sepulcral permaneció en la sala por varios minutos, calcifer, howl y Michael empezaron a reflexionar dentro de sus cabecitas todas las cosas sucedidas -¿si sophie no se fue contigo, con quien se fue?- Michael arrojo la pregunta al aire y nuevamente empezaron a reflexionar.

-¡sophie fue secuestrada!- atino a decir alarmado calcifer llamando la atención de los otros dos –si howl no se llevo a sophie entonces eso significa que alguien lo suplanto y se la llevo-.

-¡tenemos que encontrarla!- dijo temeroso Michael quien estaba camino a la puerta.

-alto ahí Michael, necesito que te quedes en casa por si algo sucede- hablo serio howl –iré yo a buscarla- sentencio y salió corriendo de casa.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, muy a las afueras de Market Chipping, sophie se levantaba de su sueño, con los parpados aun pesados y la vista algo borrosa, logro distinguir un lugar conocido, el castillo de la bruja del paramo.

-veo que ya te despertaste dulce sophie- sentencio una caballerosa voz que rápidamente sophie reconoció.

-¿joven josef, es usted?- pregunto la joven algo adormilada mientras se levantaba del suelo

-así es- contesto el joven noble quien lucía ropas extrañas.

Sophie quien presintió algo extraño con la situación, empezó a caminar cautelosamente hacia una de las salidas, sin embargo, el joven josef lo noto -¿A dónde vas bella damita?- pregunto llamando la atención de la joven –necesito que te quedes si no el no vendrá- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Quién no vendrá?- pregunto extrañada sophie.

-Howl- contesto al tiempo que avanzaba hacia sophie –lo necesito a él y especialmente a su corazón-

-¿para que necesitas su corazón?- volvió a preguntar, necesitaba sacarle la mayor información posible para poder actuar.

-para nada- declaro –pero no es justo que él tenga uno cuando me ha quitado el mío- sentencio molesto apretando sus manos y enterrando las uñas en su piel haciendo brotar una delgada línea de sangre de estas.

-¿a qué te refieres con que te quito tu corazón? ¡Contesta!- demandaba sophie mientras cautelosamente tomaba una piedra de los escombros.

-La bruja del paramo- susurro haciendo que sus ojos se mostraran cristalinos –ella era mi corazón ¡mi vida! ¡mi todo!- exclamaba eufórico –¡y tu y ese mago la arrebataron de mi lado!-

La joven quedo impactada, josef había declarado abiertamente que amaba a la bruja del paramo y por fin se había dado cuenta de todo, había sido utilizada como señuelo para atraer al mago a la venganza de un hombre con el corazón roto –me siento tan tonta- susurro.

-gracias linda sophie- agradeció el joven josef –gracias a ti seré el dueño del corazón de howl- rio fuertemente.

-¡no lo permitiré!- grito enfada sophie quien como pudo le arrojo una piedra al joven josef, sin embargo, esta fue esquivada.

-no hagas eso sophie, es de mala educación- advirtió melodiosamente –mejor quedate quieta y espera a que llegue- continuo diciendo mientras nuevamente caminaba hacia sophie.

-¡no dejare que te apoderes del corazón de howl!- gritaba sophie al tiempo que unas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿y porque no dejaras que me apodere con él?- cuestiono mirándola fijamente –si tú no quieres ya nada con el- sonrió con soma.

La joven titubeo, si bien era cierto que dijo que no quería nada con el mago, desde el fondo de su corazón le seguía amando –porque yo.. yo..- se contuvo unos instantes –¡porque yo le amo!- grito finalmente, instantáneamente su cuerpo empezó a transformarse nuevamente al de una jovencita, por fin el hechizo se había roto, sophie dejo de negar lo que sentía por howl.

* * *

Bueno, aca les dejo el capitulo numero 9, continuo intentando escribir el ultimo pero la gripa y mi falta de ideas no me lo permite. Por cierto, queria comentar que no lo sabia, pero encontre un apartado en la seccion de libros (books) donde suben los fanfics relacionados con los libros de diana wynne, aunque claro, solo hay dos pero valen la pena leerlos, les recomiendo el de convivencia.


	10. Capitulo 10: Lo que eres para mi

**CAPITULO 10. LO QUE ERES PARA MI**

El joven josef aprecio como el cuerpo de anciana de sophie se transformaba al de una radiante jovencita, involuntariamente mostro una sonrisa de superioridad –ahora con más razón disfrutare quitándole su corazón a howl- rio.

-¡sobre mi cadáver!- grito la joven reintentando huir.

Josef rio divertido –descuida, eso será muy pronto- comento mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y aparecían esferas de una sustancia viscosa color beige las cuales se dirigían hacia sophie quien corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían –corre todo lo que quieras linda sophie, de nada servirá-.

Sophie se encontraba huyendo de aquellas esferas, para su mala suerte, tropezó con los escombros del lugar cayendo al suelo, desesperadamente intento reincorporarse, pero era demasiado tarde, una de las esferas había apresado su pie izquierdo inmovilizándolo; la joven forcejeo varias veces e intento avanzar lo más que pudiera, desafortunadamente, una a una las esferas color beige se pegaban a su cuerpo haciéndolo cada vez más pesado al punto que finalmente dejo avanzar.

-viste, de nada sirvió que intentaras escapar- decía divertido josef quien ahora permanecía sentado en lo que antiguamente fue el asiento de su amada bruja del paramo.

La joven forcejeaba incansablemente tratando de librarse de aquella prisión viscosa pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que entre más forcejeaba, la sustancia mas se adhería a ella –por favor joven josef- empezó a llorar –déjeme ir, perdone a howl- suplicaba intentando razonar con este.

-¡no!- grito -¡quiero que sufran lo que yo sufrí!- gritaba colérico.

-¡entonces toma mi corazón!- sentencio decidida sophie –¡howl sufrirá mas si te llevas mi corazón!- explicaba entre lagrimas intentando hacer cambiar de opinión al joven.

Josef se levanto del asiento y lentamente camino hacia sophie –lo siento linda sophie, esto no funciona así- declaro –¡tiene que ser el!-. Las facciones del joven empezaron a suavizarse y comenzó a narrar lo que parecía la historia de su vida –hace un par de meses cuando conocí a la bruja del paramo quede hechizado, era una mujer aunque triste y marchita, emitía algo que hacia latir mi corazón- narraba sollozante –un día, me decidí a confesarme pero ¡fui rechazado!, sabía que buscaba un hombre con quien gobernar pero en sus planes ¡no estaba yo!- gritaba furioso mientras caminaba alrededor de sophie –¡ella quería a howl! Y por quererlo hizo lo imposible, hasta que…- no pudo continuar.

-.. fue asesinada aquel día..- completo sophie.

-¡así es!- exclamo -¡si no se hubiese encaprichado por howl ahora estaría aquí!- termino de decir mientras intentaba mantener la cordura.

Mientras tanto, en casa se encontraba Michael quien caminaba de un lado al otro preocupado al no saber noticias ni de sophie ni de howl.

-michael deberías tranquilizarte un poco- aconsejo calcifer desde la chimenea

-no puedo calcifer, realmente no puedo- decía exaltado el joven mientras continuaba dando vueltas –me siento culpable, debí de notar que esa persona no era howl-.

-no te culpes michael- intento el demonio de fuego de reconfortarlo –yo también fui engañado-.

-espero no le haya pasado nada malo a sophie- suspiro preocupado el joven aprendiz.

Por otra parte, en las afueras de la ciudad, en un viejo parque, se encontraba howl quien había ido a buscar pistas para saber quién pudo haberse llevado a sophie, sin embargo, no hallaba una pista clara –tiene que ser alguien que tenga un rencor hacia mi- decía pensativo -¿pero quién?- cuestiono frustrado al tiempo que sentaba en una banca cercana.

-Se ve que no has aprendido nada de la vida joven howell- hablo una voz de entre las sombras.

Howl se tenso al reconocer aquel timbre vocal y lentamente volteo su mirada a la dirección de donde provenía -¿mago suliman?- pregunto.

-acertaste- dijo saliendo de entre las sombras y mostrándose finalmente –vine a ayudarte- sentencio.

-¿sabes a donde se llevaron a sophie?- pregunto interesado al tiempo que se levantaba de la banca donde minutos atrás había estado sentado.

El mago suliman cerro sus ojos –por supuesto- atino a decir –la tiene alguien como nosotros-.

-¿un mago?- cuestiono incrédulo el joven mago

-así es- dijo suliman quien lentamente se dirigía hacia howl –me han ordenado que me deshaga de él, puede que se convierta en una amenaza en el futuro- menciono.

-¿Se puede saber quién es?- volvió a preguntar howl quien ignoraba la identidad del secuestrador de sophie.

El mago real agacho la cabeza y suspiro –piensa bien howell- hablo entre diente volteando a ver al menor -¿no había alguien de quien sospechabas?- pregunto mirando fijamente a los ojos de howl.

Howl desvió su mirada y llevo su dedo índice derecho hacia su labio intentando pensar la respuesta a la pregunta arrojada –josef…- susurro –pero el…- callo.

-las personas no son lo que aparentan, recuérdalo- intervino suliman anteponiéndose a lo que iba a decir howl.

-¿pero que tenemos que ver yo y sophie con él?- surgió nuevamente otra pregunta de los labios del joven mago.

-simple, tu y sophie le arrebataron algo importante- respondió serenamente el mago mayor –a la bruja del paramo…-

-¡¿quee?!- grito howl sobresaltado por la información que acababa de escuchar –pe… pero nosotros no la matamos- tartamudeo defendiéndose al tiempo que buscaba donde sentarse para asimilar todo.

Suliman observaba como howl intentaba alcanzar nuevamente la banca donde minutos atrás estaba sentado –el piensa que ustedes son los culpables- declaro –su rabia contenida no le permite ver lo que en realidad paso-.

-¡momento!- exclamo el mago más joven –si él está enojado por la muerte de la bruja del paramo, eso significa que a donde llevo a sophie es…-.

-… el castillo donde ella vivía- intervino el mago real quien yacía sentado alado del howl.

El joven mago se paró de la banca –tenemos que ir para allá- ordeno ansioso.

-primero pensemos en un plan- lo detuvo suliman sujetando el saco del joven.

-¡será en el camino!- exclamo howl quien empezaba a tomar impulso hacia el cielo nocturno ignorando la orden dada por el mago mayor.

En el castillo de la extinta bruja del paramo, josef esperaba ansioso la llegada del mago quien supuestamente le arrebato el amor de su vida –apura howl, estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia- susurraba.

Sophie rezaba que howl no apareciera, no quería que el perdiera nuevamente su corazón –por favor no vengas- suplicaba inaudiblemente; una fuerte explosión se hizo presente levantando una enorme nube de humo, josef giro su mirada al lugar de donde provino la explosión y espero a que el humo se disipara para poder verle la cara a la persona que se atrevió a llegar de esa forma. Cuando el humo finalmente se empezó a disiparse, se hicieron presentes dos figuras –por fin llegas- anuncio el joven noble –te estábamos esperando-.

La joven observo a las dos figuras que estaban entre el humo, rápidamente reconoció a una de ellas, era howl -¡howl cuidado!- grito -¡es una trampa!.

Los dos magos que acababan de irrumpir, ignorando los gritos de advertencia de la joven, empezaron a estudiar detenida y fugazmente la situación que se les presentaba –encárgate de sophie- ordeno el mayor al tiempo que empezaba a caminar rumbo al joven que se encontraba sentado.

-¡alto! ¡no permitiré que se acerquen!- grito josef al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y luces de colores empezaban a rodearlo.

Suliman dejo de caminar y se dispuso a correr en dirección al mago enemigo, al tiempo que howl corría a rescatar a sophie. Las luces que rodeaban a josef, empezaron a alejarse de este dispersándose.

-eso no funcionara- declaro suliman quien mantenía un semblante serio e invocaba pequeñas esferas de colores opacos.

Howl aprovechando la distracción que estaba creando el mago real, corrió directo a sophie quien se hallaba envuelta en una sustancia viscosa y pegajosa de color beige –vaya, ese color resalta tus ojos- comento divertido mientras liberaba a la joven.

Sophie quien momentos atrás estaba preocupada por el bienestar del mago, cambio sus facciones a una de molestia –hasta en los peores momentos dices tonteras- bufo.

-oh vamos sophie, hay que darle buena cara a las cosas serias- señalo el mago quien por fin terminaba de liberar a la joven de aquella viscosa prisión –ven vámonos- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¿acaso piensas dejar a suliman que pelee solo?- regaño la joven a su salvador.

-ese era el plan desde el principio- sonrió howl desvergonzadamente mientras emprendía marcha con sophie.

Mientras los jóvenes huían, una feroz batalla de magia se estaba llevando a cabo entre suliman y josef, las esferas luminosas chocaban contra las opacas produciendo pequeñas explosiones parecidas a los fuegos artificiales –¡ríndete ya!- ordenaba el mago real a su enemigo quien las tenia de perder -¡no hasta que todos paguen por la muerte de mi amada!- contestaba histéricamente.

Suliman al ver que su enemigo no se rendiría fácilmente, opto por usar una magia mucho más poderosa y avanzada, murmurante empezó a recitar un conjuro en una lengua extraña, poco a poco, atrás de el empezaron a emerger criaturas con formas deformes quienes empezaron a avanzar lentamente hacia el mago enemigo –tu final será tan trágico como tu vida- hablo compadeciéndose del enemigo.

Howl y sophie seguían corriendo intentando salir de aquel extenso castillo que empezaba a derrumbarse debido a las fuertes explosiones que hacían las esferas de luz –lo mejor será que volemos sophie- comentaba howl quien disminuyó la marcha para poder acercarse al cuerpo de la joven –sujétate fuerte- aconsejo tomándola por la cintura. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a elevarse por encima del suelo y aprovechando una ventana abierta, salieron de aquel tenebroso lugar, muy pronto, el agresivo viento del paramo les recibió empujándolos violentamente -¡sujétate fuerte sophie!- gritaba howl al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse, sophie que a duras penas escuchaba las ordenes del mago, se aferro a él fuertemente. El tempestuoso viento les obligaba a mantener entrecerrados sus ojos haciéndoles tener una limitada visión del lugar, una fuerte explosión se hizo presente cerca de donde ellos estaban volando haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio, howl intento recuperarlo, pero la onda expansiva que había provocado la explosión era demasiado fuerte haciéndolos volar directo a un barranco.

Ambos jóvenes se soltaron debido al impacto y rodaron por la árida tierra del paramo. Sophie un poco adolorida, empezó a reincorporarse, con pasos lentos y cojeantes se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el mago, al llegar a este, noto que su perfilada cara mostraba diversos rasguños y su elegante ropaje se había rasgado a causa del impacto –¡how! ¡howl!- exclamaba la joven intentando llamar su atención -¡despierta bobo!- insistía asustada. Al no ver reacción por parte de este, sophie empezaba a desesperarse –vamos, abre los ojos- suplicaba mientras se aferraba contra su pecho.

Lentamente howl empezó a abrir sus ojos observando la figura de la joven que yacía llorando sobre su pecho –sophie, estas pesada- susurro.

La joven alzo la mirada y logro apreciar el rostro de howl –me tenias preocupada- sollozo aferrándose más al pecho del mago.

Suavemente el joven mago se reincorporo y abrazo a la joven –tenemos que alejarnos de aquí- declaro –suliman hará explotar el castillo y no querremos estar cuando suceda eso-.

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron marcha nuevamente, mientras tras de ellos se veía como caían las ruinas de aquel castillo –corre mas rápido sophie- ordenaba el mago. Habiendo avanzado ya una buena parte del camino, la explosión que había predicho howl aconteció haciendo voltear a ambos jóvenes quienes maravillados observaron los escombros que caían.

-esto llego a su fin- sentencio una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que estos voltearan asustados logrando encontrarse con suliman –lo mejor es que regresaran a casa- ordeno.

-josef ¡¿qué sucedió con él?!- pregunto preocupada sophie, que aunque terminara siendo el enemigo, aun sentía simpatía por él.

El mago real guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza en señal que aquella persona ya no se encontraba mas en este mundo –lo siento sophie- susurro.

La joven comprendió con tristeza las palabras dichas por el mago real, no obstante, guardo un minuto de silencio a nombre del que una vez fue su amo.

-howl, sophie, hasta luego- se despidió suliman con prisa -el rey espera ansioso un reporte- añadió y acto seguido, se transformo en una paloma.

Howl y sophie observaron como suliman se perdía en el horizonte y después de varios minutos, decidieron partir ellos también de regreso a casa –michael ha de estar que se muere de la preocupación- decía preocupada sophie.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo comprobamos?- sonrió el mago haciendo una reverencia hacia la joven y extendiéndole la mano –tómala, te llevare a casa-.

Sophie se tomo de la mano con howl esperando a que en cualquier momento elevaran el vuelo, en cambio, emprendieron la marcha a pie -¿no vamos a volar?- pregunto extrañada.

Howl se detuvo -no, estoy adolorido- contesto mirando a la joven a los ojos –además hace tiempo que no salimos juntos, puedes tomarlo como una cita- sonrió y continuo caminando.

A la joven no le gusto la idea de tener una cita con howl en un lugar tan inhóspito, sin embargo, tenía razón, hacía tiempo que ambos no compartían tanto tiempo juntos. Tras varias millas en total silencio e incomodidad, la joven decidió hablar -¿Por qué… te ibas del diario a gales…?- pregunto intentando iniciar conversación.

-tenia partido- respondió con simpleza el mago quien continuaba avanzando.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto nuevamente sophie no conforme con la respuesta

-cuidaba a mis sobrinos- añadió el mago sin voltearla a ver.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio total, el aire helado del paramo empezaba a hacer estragos en el frágil cuerpo de la joven quien minutos atrás había abandonado la mano del mago para llevárselas al pecho. Howl al no sentir cerca la presencia de su compañera volteo hacia atrás y la busco con la mirada, cuando por fin la hayo, esta se encontraba encorvada temblando. Con paso ligero el mago se dirigió donde se encontraba la joven –no quiero una paleta por novia- dijo poniéndole su saco y acortando las distancias en un abrazo.

Sophie agradecida por el noble gesto de howl, se acerco mas a este –gracias por tu preocupación- decía cuando algo irrumpió en su mente –howl ¿podrías repetirme lo último que dijiste?- pregunto intentando descartar la idea de que su mente le había hecho una jugarreta.

-no quiero una paleta por novia- repitió abrazando aun mas a la joven -¿dije algo malo?- pregunto pícaramente.

-No- contesto rápidamente. La joven suspiro aliviada por haber comprobado que su mente no le había hecho una jugarreta, sin embargo, una nueva pregunta surgió -¿eso soy para ti?- miro expectante al mago.

Howl detuvo el paso y se separo de sophie lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente –no- contesto secamente.

Aquella simple y seca respuesta creo dudas y confusión en el corazón de sophie –pero tu dijiste…- le recrimino molesta al mago.

-si.. se lo que dije- corto howl –pero déjame terminar..- añadió intentando tomar la mano de la joven.

Sophie molesta por las confusas palabras de howl aparto su mano impidiendo que el mago la tomara -¿Qué soy para ti howl?- pregunto desesperadamente mirándolo a los ojos.

El mago al sentir la penetrante mirada de su acompañante opto por ser directo-¡mi corazón sophie!- contesto finalmente.

Una sonrisa broto de los labios de la joven mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus rojas mejillas, intento limpiarlas con sus manos pero en cambio, brotaban más. Finalmente el mago acorto la distancia que tenían uno del otro con un abrazo y gentilmente ayudo a limpiar las lagrimas de sophie –hasta llorando eres linda- le susurro sonriente haciendo que el llanto de la joven se intensificara –que cosas dices howl- balbuceaba sollozante la joven quien recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Tras varios minutos en los cuales el mago intentaba apaciguar el incesante llanto de su compañera con palabras dulces, la joven empezó a tranquilizarse y con lentitud iba rompiendo el abrazo hasta quedar completamente separados –howl yo…-.

-no digas mas…- hablo serenamente callándola con su dedo índice –perdón por ya sabes…-

-¿ser un bobo, ególatra, escurridizo…?- decía la joven enumerando con los dedos cada adjetivo.

-¡no sophie!- exclamo el mago haciendo voltear a la joven quien se hallaba contando con los dedos -por no ser claro contigo-. Sophie comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería howl, una sonrisa broto de sus labios –regresemos a casa- dijo felizmente.

-¡lo que mi capitana ordene!- canto howl con los ánimos por el cielo. Sophie rio divertida por la expresión del joven y extendiendo su mano, dando a entender que reanudaran su regreso a casa. Howl no conforme con que la joven le extendiera la mano, prefirió acercarse a ella y tomarla por uno de sus hombros –me gusta más ir así- declaro el mago al tiempo que empezaban nuevamente a caminar.

Después de varias millas avanzadas y a punto de amanecer, ambos jóvenes lograron vislumbrar lo que era la pintoresca ciudad de Market Chipping, entusiasmados aceleraron el paso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se hallaban en la ciudad. Ahora muy felices y sintiéndose más seguros, caminaban por las deshabitadas calles hasta por fin llegar a casa.

-¡michael mira a quien me encontré por ahí!- bromeo howl quien junto a sophie, ingresaban a la casa tiernamente abrazados.

Muy pronto, la cara divertida de howl se transformo en sorpresa ya que dentro del hogar se encontraba la familia de sophie la cual le mirada con ojos asesinos. Martha quien anteriormente le había hecho una amenaza al mago, corrió al encuentro de este –¡te dije que si le pasaba algo malo a sophie te mataba!- grito tomándolo del cuello.

Asustada, sophie intento apartar a su hermana del cuello del mago –martha detente, le haces daño- decía preocupada.

Por otra parte, fanny, lettie, Michael y calcifer observaban asombrados la escena, hasta que finalmente lettie decidió intervenir del lado de sophie -¡martha suelta a howl, no ves que dejaras viuda a nuestra hermana antes de tiempo!- grito conciliadoramente haciendo que la joven de cabellos rojizos dorados se sonrojara y calcifer se riera.

Tras varios minutos de incesantes forcejeos, sophie con ayuda de Michael hicieron que por fin martha dejara en paz el frágil cuello del mago; este al sentirse liberado, se llevo ambas manos hacia el cuello frotándoselo –espero no me deje marca- chillo.

-ojala y si- bufo molesta la joven quien ahora se encontraba alado de su enamorado.

Habiendo pasado aquel incidente, la paz empezaba a reinar nuevamente en aquel hogar cuando una voz llamo la atención de los presentes -¡sophie ya no eres vieja!- grito lettie emocionada

-ay hija, ¡ya no eres una anciana!- corrió fanny a abrazar a sophie seguida de los demás quienes estaban contentos por el gran acontecimiento.

Sophie al estar rodeada de tantas personas empezaba a sentirse sofocada, afortunadamente el mago apareció en su rescate. Aprovechando que los demás estaban hechos una bolita de emoción alrededor de la joven, tomo la mano de sophie y la escabullo entre los presentes –ven sígueme- le susurro haciendo un ademan con su mano libre.

Ya cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente alejados, howl la condujo hacia la floristería -¿Por qué nos alejamos?- pregunto extrañada la joven.

-sophie no hagas preguntas obvias- contesto el joven vigilando que nadie se asomara al negocio.

La joven arqueo una ceja -¿Cómo que preguntas obvias?- pensó molesta; muy pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron tajados por la voz del mago -¿sucede algo sophie?- pregunto preocupado al notar las muecas raras que hacia esta.

-eh.. no.. ¡no cono crees!- respondió nerviosa

Howl la observo extrañado y prefirió por hacerse de la vista gorda para no incomodar a su compañera. El rostro nervioso de sophie cambio a uno serio –howl… respecto a lo que dijiste en el paramo…- decía indecisa intentando transmitirle la idea al mayor.

El mago rápidamente capto las palabras de sophie y cerro sus ojos para pensar lo que le contestaría. Tras varios minutos pensando, la joven se empezaba a desesperarse -¿era enserio o no?- interrogo alzando la voz y haciendo sobresaltar al joven.

-¿mentiría en algo tan importante?- pregunto retóricamente el mago quien ladeaba la cabeza y arrugaba el seño.

Sophie parpadeo un par de veces, era obvio que el joven le había eludido cambiándole los papeles –¡no me cambies los papeles!- regaño molesta la joven al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos.

Howl suspiro por la testarudez que mostraba sophie en aquellos momentos –anda vamos, respóndeme a la pregunta- insistió el mago apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de sophie y mirándola a los ojos.

La joven guardo silencio unos instantes, trago saliva y finalmente contesto -no-.

El mago complacido por la respuesta de su compañera, esbozo una sonrisa tan característica de el –sophie, nunca te mentiría en algo tan serio- susurro tiernamente apoyando su frente contra la de la joven –sé que me he tardado en responderte pero quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí- menciono alejando un poco su frente, tratando de quedar cara a cara con sophie –no eres mi criada, ni mi niñera, ni mucho menos mi novia, eres algo mucho mejor, eres mi corazón sophie ¡mi corazón!-.

Las tiernas palabras dichas por howl ablandaron el corazón de la joven llenándola de gozo y alegría. Con lentitud, fue dejando de cruzar sus brazos y se abalanzo contra el mago quedando así ambos abrazados.

-¡oigan ya encontré a sophie y howl!- grito la vocecilla de cierto demonio de fuego -¡y están de cariñosos¡- añadió en tono picaron.

Sophie y howl al ser sorprendidos en un tierno momento, se separaron avergonzados al tiempo que por la puerta, entraba la familia de esta y el aprendiz de mago –¡howl!, ¡sophie!- exclamo aliviado Michael –¿Por qué se desaparecieron?- pregunto esperando una respuesta de estos.

-ay Michael , hay cosas que un niño no debería de preguntar- interrumpió fanny quien le regalo una mirada de complicidad a la joven pareja.

Muy pronto, lettie también tomo la iniciativa como parte de complicidad familiar -ven cuñado mejor dime como hacer este conjuro- dijo tomando a Michael del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la sala.

-¿cu.. cuñado?- repitió atónito y avergonzado el joven quien desapareció junto con lettie de la escena.

-iré a ver como enseña mi lindo michael- se excuso martha

–si, yo también- se unió fanny.

-espérenme, ¡no me dejen atrás!- chillo calcifer quien siguió a ambas mujeres hatter.

Y así, nuevamente la pareja quedo sola, -howl…- hablo sophie rompiendo el hielo que se empezaba a formar.

-¿si sophie?- pregunto volteando a verla.

-vamos a ver como le enseña michael a lettie, tengo miedo que suceda como la ultima vez- menciono la joven intentando no recordar aquel horroroso recuerdo.

Howl la miro –jajaja tienes razón- rio divertido al recordar el evento que sophie comento –no queremos que la casa estalle nuevamente- añadió y acto seguido, extendió su mano hacia sophie –¿me permite su mano bella señorita?- pregunto galantemente.

-claro que si joven- sonrió la joven siguiendo el juego del mago.

Ahora tomados de la mano, ambos jóvenes se sonrieron uno al otro y abandonaron la tranquilidad de aquella floristería encaminándose a la sala donde les esperaban.

* * *

Y bien, aqui termina esta linda historia, quiero agradecer por leerlo hasta el final y gracias por las criticas constructivas, me ayudaron a mejorar la historia. Espero les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo, he de decir que se me dificulto escribirlo, todo debido a la falta de ideas u.u... bueno, ahora me retiro porque desde hace dias que me espera el libro de castillo en el aire... adiosito :D


End file.
